


Goat Cheese

by Ronwu



Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), Our Idiot Brother (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《男人与鸡》里的Elias和《我们的傻老哥》里的小画家Christian的拉郎。<br/>给小pa的生贺:p<br/>一个同居的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 处男攻。

Goat Cheese

00.

“美国的奶酪，”

他打了个嗝，

“真的很难吃。你冰箱里有四种奶酪，我全都吃过了，没有一种让人觉得好吃，只会让人觉得怀念家乡。Christian，我必须说……”

那个叫Christian的男人“咣”地一声砸上了冰箱的门，转过身来，手臂指向大门的方向，左手握了握，对着眼前手里拿着奶酪块的裸体男人说，

“……Elias，现在，滚。”

 

0.5

Christian会接到Ned的电话，这着实让他吃惊不小。按理来说，他搞大了Natalie的肚子，没有被Cindy吃掉实属万幸；Ned却打来电话，喊他去同Natalie做产检。

“Cindy也会在那儿……Natalie删了你的电话，Cindy大概会从电话另一边伸过手来掐断你的脖子。”

“那我为什么还要去？”

“你是孩子的父亲，Christian.无论你是否选择回避，那孩子都是你的孩子。”

Christian放下了手机。他将双手撑在桌沿片刻，拿起手机来，

“我去。时间，地点。全套防护服。”

Ned在电话的另一端哈哈大笑。Christian叹了口气。

自己造的孽，总是要还的。如果自己有防弹衣的话，Christian恨不得穿上三层。

 

01.

深秋季节，Christian套着“可持续提升”课程的蓝色会员外套，混混沌沌地前往医院，内心中希望这件事尽早结束。他还没有想好——或者说，完全没有想过要如何面对Natalie一家：Natalie哭着跟他说她怀孕了，且到此为止。Natalie从此之后在他的生活中失踪了。说到底，他也不过是Natalie搞一夜情的对象而已。搞完一夜情，Natalie却怀孕了，事情就变得超出了他能掌控的范围。

Christian坐在驾驶座上，第101次地，悔恨自己当时没有带套。

他想象了很多种再次见面时的尴尬模样，其中稳中的，是Cindy足以让他落荒而逃的眼神。他的蓝色外套上印着丑陋的Logo，配上里面的格子衫，让它看起来像个文弱的水管工。Natalie躺在床上，看到他进来，微微别过了头；只有Ned，兔子一般地跳起来，大喊了一声“兄弟”，将他紧紧抱在了怀里。

Christian险些没站稳。Ned安排他坐下，像个孩子一样激动地指着B超显示屏，描述那孩子怎样活泼可爱；Christian只觉得如坐针毡。上帝，他希望他现在就可以两眼一翻昏厥在地，以此逃避眼前的情境。带他来看孩子又能怎样？这孩子是他的，没错。Natalie和Cindy会让自己碰这个孩子？没可能。碰一下Natalie圆鼓鼓的肚皮，他都可能被Cindy吃得渣都不剩。

Ned絮絮叨叨的发言终于结束的瞬间，房间里陷入了尴尬的沉寂。Christian的手抓了抓大腿，

“所以……我是孩子的父亲。”

Cindy冷哼了一声。

“你当然是。”

“Cindy，我们讨论过……”

“好，好。Natalie.我闭嘴。”

Christian实在不知道自己到这里来的意义何在。他叹了口气，站起来，

“听着，你们没必要为我这个犯了错误的‘父亲’争吵——我会支付一定的养育费用，如果你们需要我来扮演这个角色，我会参加所有的亲子课程、家庭聚会，他或者她的学校演出，一切需要我的地方——”

他顿了顿，接着说，

“再怎么说，这也是我的孩子。”

Cindy插在交叉的双臂间的手抽搐了一瞬，显然在克制着上前给他一巴掌的冲动。

“我犯了个错误，”

Christian努力让自己显得诚恳，

“除了弥补之外，我不知道我还有什么可以做的。”

躺在床上的Natalie依旧一声不吭。负责产检的医生看着这场人间戏剧，转身面向B超的屏幕，脖子不自禁地向前伸了伸，企图把自己的存在感缩减到最低；事实上，整个房间里，除了他自己，没有一个人在关注他的存在。

Cindy不说话，Natalie也不说话。Christian努力装出来的诚恳，似乎没有起到任何缓解这冷酷的局面的作用。只是再让他说些什么，他也说不出来了；Ned像颗傻土豆一样坐在那里，眨着眼，在Christian举起双手表示投降、倒退着走出房间的时候，突然站起来扑了上去。他用手臂勾住差点被他撞倒的Christian走出门外，

“实际上，Christian，你有一个弥补的办法。”

“什么？”

Christian下意识地握紧了口袋里的钱包。这事儿由Ned开口，他想到的第一个可能性就是资助Ned的蜡烛产业。

“我有个朋友，刚刚从丹麦过来参加学术研讨会，”

Ned说，

“这个研讨会要持续一个多月……”

“所以？”

“他还带过来个哥哥。”

“然后？”

“你能不能让他哥哥做你的模特？”

Christian对这与产检八竿子打不着的要求有些摸不着头脑。

“会议只报销了我朋友那部分的住宿费，他哥哥需要自费。我在想，能不能让他哥哥跟你住在一起，抵消做模特的费用，只住一个多月，正好够你完成一幅画……”

依旧被Ned揽在臂间的Christian眉头皱了皱。Ned比他要大一圈，说实话，这么个姿势让他觉得并不好受。

“所以……你把我叫到这里来，是在下套。”

“……这样理解大概会破坏我们的友情？”

“我和你有屁的友情，Ned.”

Christian一把打开了Ned的胳膊，

“把他要来的时间告诉我，短信，不许电话。只能有他一个人。一个半月。不管我画没画完，到时间了，滚蛋。”

Ned露出小狗一样的笑容，

“我就知道你是好人，Christian.”

Christian发出了五分钟前、和Cindy几乎一模一样的冷哼。明明只是想给自己安排一个来蹭吃蹭喝的寄生虫，却要拉着他走这么一遭耻辱之旅——去他妈的。“可持续提升”教过他们如何面对屈辱，但他现在不想按照导师的教诲来处理这一系列事态。他他妈的只是犯了个错，现在却要背负起父亲的任务——为了破解那尴尬的局面，他话已出口，只是为了收留一个室友，他就把自己的下半生捆在了一个还没出生的小屁孩的身上。

鬼才想突然当爹。他坐在驾驶座上，气急败坏地捶了一把方向盘，喇叭发出的刺耳的声音引来了路人无情的怒视。


	2. Chapter 2

1.5

Elias的到来在一个晴朗的早上。像所有弘扬青春与生活的美好的电影场景一般，Elias站在Christian的家门口，身后是秋季飘落满地的黄叶，阳光将Elias的卷发照成和落叶同样的颜色，一切都像是一个可能会很曲折却又总会迎来美好结局的故事开端。

Christian只想骂娘。

一个独居的画家，想要保持健康的作息，对他来说几乎是不可能的事情。四点睡觉，七点钟被人用连续五分钟的门铃从床上唤醒，他晕晕乎乎地去开门的时候，还未看清眼前人的模样，就只想让对方赶紧滚。但他不能。他在扶着门框、听着来人用带着浓重的欧洲口音的英语介绍自己的时候，想起来了两天前的晚上Ned给自己发来的短信。来人是他的赎罪券。

他向后撤了一步，请Elias进来；这是个顶着和鸟窝的形状没什么区别的头发的欧洲男人，上嘴唇蓄着可笑的胡子，仔细观察的话还能看到兔唇修复手术留下的痕迹。这男人穿着土色的夹克衫，里面套着看起来至少度过了十年岁月的毛衣；下半身穿着一条松松垮垮的军绿色裤子，洗得有些褪色。Elias将手里的提包放在地板上，两手在裤腿上擦了擦，强行拽过Christian的手握了握，

“感谢你让我在这里住下，Cristal先生，我——”

“Christian.”

“抱歉，Christian先生。我……”

男人额头上渗出了汗，胡子随着嘴唇一起抖动着，

“我能问一下，厕所在哪里吗？”

 

02.

Christian再醒来的时候，太阳正从正午的顶点沿着标准的曲线下落。两点三十一分。Christian在床上翻了个身；如果不是因为Elias一大早的来访，他或许能够再早起两个小时。他的生物钟姑且还算标准——并非健康意义上的标准：四点钟睡，十二点钟起，吃过午饭后，画画或者是做点什么别的事情，每周一个晚上，去参加“可持续提升”的集会。直到Elias来了，他才意识到这个寄生虫很可能会打破他独居时完美的作息，严重一点或许会导致他一笔都画不出。于是他下了床，在床边坐了几秒，决定缔造一份室友协议。这么想想，自从他毕业以后，他就再也没有和什么人同住过了；与一个陌生人同住的恐惧远甚于新鲜感，Christian开始后悔几天以前因为一时的气急败坏而答应了Ned的请求。

或许还有无法否认的一点：他需要模特，迫切地。他的画展将在两个月以后举行，可他还未创作出要用来挂在主展厅的正面墙上的那一幅画作。得知Natalie怀孕后，他的精神状态就很糟。他已经不会因为Elias的到来一笔都画不出了；这几个月来，他废了无数张画布，撵走了四五个模特，“可持续提升”的课程他已经缺了很多节，顾问的电话被他加入了黑名单。突然当上了父亲、破坏了别人的家庭的负罪感让他的生活一团糟。不需要Elias的到来，他便已经糟糕至极了。不需要Elias的到来，他已经什么都画不出来了。

但这仍不能阻止他去缔造那份室友协议。协议的内容无非两点：第一，老老实实当个模特；第二，在他不需要Elias的时候，Elias不许打扰他。出现任何破坏了他的睡眠和娱乐的行为，只需一次，Elias就必须收拾行李滚蛋。Christian坐在餐桌前，将煎蛋和吐司推到饿了一上午的Elias面前，双手交叉，提出了这份口头协议。

Elias却只是盯着餐盘，

“没有奶酪吗？”

“……你有没有在听我说话？”

“我有，Cristal.”

“Christian.”

“啊，抱歉，Christian.我在听你说话。从我进来以后，你让我在客厅呆着，我就一直呆在那里。我没有打扰你的作息，从执行这份室友协定的角度来说，我比你提出这项决议还要执行得早些。”

这话说得令Christian十分烦躁，却又找不出什么点用来针对。Elias在这个上午的表现确实不错，按照Christian的标准，除了当模特的时候，Elias不要出现在他的面前，就是最完美的状态。

他站起来，从冰箱里拿出两块软趴趴的芝士片丢给桌子对面的Elias，

“吃饭。吃完饭了，你去洗个澡，我们开工。”

Elias盯着桌上的芝士片，瘪了瘪嘴，点了点头。Christian有些猜不透Elias的年龄。从这男人脸上的纹路来看，Elias约莫在五十岁上下；从这男人的举止上来看，Christian有些怀疑这家伙有没有小学毕业。

“他是个好人，”

Ned曾经在短信里对他说，

“像我一样好的好人。”

Christian严重怀疑这个所谓的“好人”与智商成反比。

Elias有些不甘不愿地拆开了芝士片的包装，就这吐司吃了起来；那模样像极了冲着学校的营养午餐闹别扭的孩子。Christian开了口。他在说出第一个词的时候就开始后悔；但他太久没有和别人说话了。他问，问的问题在他看来无关痛痒：

“你不喜欢芝士片？”

“不，我不喜欢美国奶酪，Chris……stian.”

“正确。我是说，我的名字。”

“丹麦的奶酪很好吃。丹麦的奶酪全世界第一好吃。虽然美国是大国，但是我们有更成熟的制作工艺和更神奇的配方。老实说，我觉得现在这两片奶酪，更像是塑料布。”

“可是……”

“如果你有机会去丹麦的话，我带你去我们的农场尝尝。我家附近也有很多奶酪店，各种各样的，我们过生日的时候会在奶酪上插上蜡烛，那种硬壳奶酪。所有人都在说法国的奶酪更好吃，我只觉得法国的奶酪像是长了毛的树皮。你吃过山羊奶酪吗？”

“不，我……”

“山羊奶酪稍微酸一点，和这种流水线上做出来的奶酪不一样……”

“Elias.”

“嗯？”

“行行好，闭嘴，吃饭，然后去洗个澡。”

“我昨天晚上刚洗过。酒店的水有点凉，我去和他们的服务员说了，他们给我换了房间，可还是很凉……”

“闭嘴，吃饭，洗澡。我要在我们的室友协定里加一条。除非我要求你多说，说话不许超过140个字母。”


	3. Chapter 3

2.5

Christian坐在画架前，等待。他从来不喜欢找专业模特。过度的专业让他们身上失去了作为一个人类的活力，那些人的眼中缺少他所需要的灵光。他的每一个模特都是新手，每一个模特在第一次走到他面前时，都会有些羞涩地用浴巾遮着自己的身体。Christian又回忆起自己第一次见到Natalie的场景；那女孩子一点都不羞涩。她说，她是蕾丝边，她不会做出那种模特和画家搞到一起的傻事。Christian觉得那姑娘活泼又可爱，笑起来简直迷人，身体完全是一件艺术品；他的裤子很宽松，他有一茬没一茬地说着话，来分散Natalie的注意力，遮掩自己的勃起。他和Natalie的立场对调了；他仿佛变成了一个第一次在画室里见到裸体模特的小男孩。

一个错误。

他扭过头看着放在墙角的Natalie的画像，画像上的那副躯体仍是他所熟悉的线条。

“我该站着还是坐着？”

Elias的欧洲口音在他头顶响起，三步开外，那男人赤裸地站在Christian身前，只有脚上穿着一双袜子。没有浴巾，没有什么用来遮体的衣物。Elias看起来很坦然。

“坐在那里，”

Christian回过神来，指挥着Elias在他摆好的布景台上坐下，眼前的男人看起来像个憨厚的北欧小市民。Christian咂了咂嘴，从角落中翻出一个篮子来递给Elias，

“抱着这个。”

“这里面什么都没有。”

“我可以画点东西在里面。”

Christian说完，弯下身去理了理布景台的布脚，

“——别接我的话。坐着，不要动。”

 

03.

Christian让Elias坐着，Elias便老老实实地坐在那里；人在屋檐下，必须听人家的话——Gabriel曾经这么教育过Elias，何况活了五十年，荒唐事虽然干了不少，Elias看起来多少也懂些这个道理。Elias坐在那里，模样拘谨，两只套着袜子的脚不安地上下动着脚趾。半个小时的时间里，Christian无数次地尝试着让笔靠近画布，画些什么出来，可他不知道让一个北欧小市民，赤身裸体地抱着一个篮子坐在那里有什么意义。

从早上到现在，Elias一直很配合，像个孩子一样行动，也像个孩子一样听话。在这一点上，Christian到目前为止还算满意；但满意并不能让他心情平静下来。看到Elias，他就会想起医院的味道，想起他是一个未出生的孩子的父亲的事实。客观一点来讲，无论Elias到来与否，他是Natalie的孩子的父亲这一点都不会改变；然而Elias和这件事在某种方面上挂了钩，这男人就或多或少被Christian划分到了罪魁祸首之一的阵营中去。

他站起身，拿走Elias抱着的篮子，指挥Elias换个姿势，企图让Elias横躺在布景上。他不得不承认，Elias很瘦，腿很长、很细，肌肉分布均匀，只是腿毛和拉到脚踝上方的白袜子破坏了那两条腿的美感。如果在这时将视线向上转移，会看到Elias因为人到中年、无可奈何地长出来的小肚子；然而此时此刻，Elias的两只手，正紧紧地捂在自己的胯间，小臂将腹部遮去了三分之一。

都这种时候了，这家伙害羞个什么劲儿？

注意到Christian的视线，Elias的嘴唇有些哆嗦。

“我……我需要去厕所。”

他说。

Christian直起身来，摆摆手叫Elias去；他再次开了口。

“才半个小时的时间你就憋不住了？”

“如果可以的话，我希望能五分钟去一次。”

“你这是什么膀胱构造？”

“不，Christian……我勃起了。”

那男人说。Christian为自己这一次的开口再次感到了后悔。似乎是急着往厕所跑，Elias没有再接着说些什么，屁股上的肉随着快步的小跑而轻微晃荡。Christian有些哑然。他看着厕所的门被Elias手忙脚乱地关上，在原地怔了几秒钟，抓起了桌上的手机。

“Ned？”

“哇哦，我还在想你什么时候会给我打电话——”

“你介绍过来的这家伙是个Gay？”

“什么？”

“他在我画画的时候勃起了，Ned！”

“不可能。Gabriel给我讲过他的故事，他可是对着喜欢的女孩子能拉着人家的手废话二十分钟的角色。”

“他有没有给你解释过为什么Elias就因为脱光了衣服就会勃起？”

“唔，自然反应？”

“……你给我当模特的时候勃起过吗？”

“……没有？”

“所以说呢？”

“……”

Ned在电话另一端陷入了沉默。接着，那家伙傻笑了两声，

“或者是因为自然反应，或者是因为你魅力太大了，Christian. 你为什么不直接问问他？”

“……去你妈的。”

Christian骂了一声，直接挂掉了电话。他重新在画架前坐下，两腿交叠，右手的食指敲着自己的大腿。他不是没遇到过性向为Gay的模特，这些人往往会直接向他说明，将是否使用自己的判断权交付于Christian. 有那么一两个确实在他面前勃起过；模特会抱歉地冲他笑笑，摊摊手说自己已经有很长一段时间没有性生活了，之后去厕所解决掉，让绘画流程继续，此后一切正常。在他接触过的几十个模特中，会出现这种情况的少之又少。

Christian扳着指头数了数，Elias算是第三个。是Gay没什么问题，但Elias和他是父亲这件事挂钩。挂了钩，他便会在Elias出现时产生不好的回忆与联想；或许他该庆幸自己什么都没画出来；若是在已经进入状态的情况下被Elias打断，以他现在的情绪，他或许直接会拎着Elias的后颈把这男人丢出门——在不考虑Elias比自己高、就算很瘦也要比自己壮的前提下。所幸他还什么都没画出来。所不幸的是，对于今天能够画些什么出来，他完全没有信心。

于是他坐在画架前，又一次陷入了等待。Elias是他没有接触过的类型，他知道如果这幅画能完成，将会是他从来没有创作过的、崭新的概念下的作品。在美国这片土地上，很难找到Elias这样的气质的人——小市民有很多，Elias这样的很少。这男人有一种难以描述的气质在身上——绝不是什么高贵的、令人肃然起敬的气质便是了。

他盯着布景，盯着布景布被Elias压出的褶皱，思索着当Elias回来以后，他应该让Elias摆出什么样的动作来。篮子寂寞地立在一旁，使得Christian看着自己的布景，仿佛看到了空荡荡的菜市场。他不能把菜市场摆在展厅最重要的那堵墙上。他站在菜市场里，眼前是一地被人遗弃的蔫巴巴的菜叶，一只老鼠从眼前蹿了过去，发出唧唧的声音来，仿佛是在嘲笑他灵感全无的大脑。


	4. Chapter 4

3.5.

Christian用Elias创作出来的第一幅草稿，叫做一个狡猾的农场主。

Christian用Elias创作出来的第二幅草稿，叫做中年男人的噩梦。

Christian用Elias创作出来的第三幅草稿，叫做委屈的市井小民。

Christian选择了放弃。

他把第三张画布扔进角落，站起来，放弃了再次指导Elias换个姿势的意图，望了一眼墙上的挂钟，到了该吃晚饭的时候。窗外秋雨连绵，Christian却完全不想闷在屋子里。从医院回来的这几天里，他一直都没有出过门。身边有了一个活人的档口，他突然生出了强烈的出门的冲动。他套上那件蓝色外套，数了一把钱包里的纸钞，转过身去看向Elias：

“要不要出门吃饭？”

Elias点了点头，抽出一只手来指了指厕所。

“我这次是去尿尿……”

“闭嘴，去。”

 

04.

Christian让Elias不许开口，Elias便老老实实地走在路上，步伐很快，迫使Christian不得不拽住他的袖子，让他慢一点——因为两人只有一把伞。Christian也不知道为什么自己翻遍了整个家只有一把；他不想和Elias靠得那么近，可他又实在想出门，又不愿把Elias直接丢在家里。他让Elias打着伞，因为Elias比他高些；他反复问了三次，确认Elias的确洗过了手，才有些不情愿地将伞交到了Elias手中。

他们走在秋雨中的街道上，空气比家里清新了不少。Christian走了一段路，在转过街角的时候，余光看到了Elias的侧脸。胡子和胸毛一个颜色。这是废话。他不知道为什么，当Elias赤裸地出现在自己面前的时候，他只能构造出那些忧郁而苦闷的画面来。每当他要求Elias换一个姿势，简直像是等价交换一般地，Elias都要跑一趟厕所。这当然会让Christian烦躁。只是他什么都没有画出来，他自己也需要休息的时间；他休息的时候，Elias要干什么，和他没什么关系。

这男人是他的赎罪券之一。他不能在还没有支付完赎罪券的费用的时候，就将赎罪券撕成碎片。

他需要解决Elias的这个问题，但不是现在。现在，他需要先解决自己什么都画不出来的问题。他并非会将自己的暴躁迁怒到他人身上的角色。他更喜欢直接掰断一根画笔，或是把画布毁得一塌糊涂，再把画架从窗户里扔出去。

取而代之地，他决定出门走走。吃饭或许不是什么必要目的，他只是同Elias一起打着伞，在街上漫无目的地晃荡。他还没有强大到可以面对种种的变数毫无反应。他对Natalie感到歉疚，对画不出东西的自己感到厌恶；他或许已经没什么力气对着一下午勃起了三次的Elias发怒了。

尽管打着伞，雨水还是打在了Christian的眼镜上，使他不得不停下脚步，站在原地摘下眼镜来，用衣角擦了擦。他的背心上还沾着颜料，干掉的硬块捏着手中的感觉有些糟糕。Elias学得很乖。他随着Christian停在了原地，将雨伞朝着Christian这半边伸了伸。

他的嘴唇又在打颤。还没等他说出什么来，他的肚子便发出了咕咕的叫声。Christian怔了怔，看了眼表。他们已经出来绕着同一个街区走了四十分钟。他的作息已经坏掉了，可Elias还没有。仔细想想，这男人中午只吃了一份吐司夹蛋。是时候带他去吃点东西了。

他们就近在一间家庭餐馆内落座，Christian翻了一遍菜单，对着那些欺骗性极强的照片，提不起什么兴趣来。他面前的位置空无一人，Elias从进店的那一秒，就冲向了厕所。

如此四次下来，Christian已经可以确定，这和Elias是不是Gay没什么关系了。这是需要看医生解决的问题。他只在上黄网的时候见过铺天盖地的解决中年男人早泄问题的广告，在他的“可持续提升”中，也有那么几个整日愁眉苦脸的枪战能力低下的男人，成天用艳羡的眼光看着组里那些年轻的肉体。或许Elias是个性瘾患者。无论如何，这种情况他是第一次见到，在没有影响到他的进度的情况下，暂时处于他只会保持好奇的范畴。

Elias从厕所出来，在他面前坐下，举起散发着洗手液的香味的双手，得到了Christian的点头肯定。一份意面，一份美式汉堡。Christian想要告诉Elias这里的汉堡并不好吃。他懒得开口，却更懒得听到Elias的抱怨——于是他手指点了点桌面，

“这家的汉堡很难吃，Elias.”

“没关系。我想尝尝。——美国的东西在我看来都一个味道。”

“像塑料布？”

“和老树皮。”

Christian摇了摇头。等到Elias尝到这里的汉堡，就会知道比老树皮还难吃的东西是什么了。

Elias在吃到汉堡第一口时的表情果然让他笑了出来。那中年男人的胡子上沾着融化的芝士、努力地把嘴里的食物咽下去的模样，让Christian感到一种幸灾乐祸式的愉快。Elias的颧骨很高，脸上的表情丰富起来时，会带动颧骨附近的肌肉，在脸颊上方形成两个圆鼓鼓的肉团，下垂的眉毛和嘴角让Elias看起来委屈至极。

Christian更愿意相信自己是因为幸灾乐祸露出了微笑；但是他有些难以解释为什么自己会将还没动过的意面直接推到Elias面前。

“比汉堡好些。”

他说。他对这样的自己感到陌生。他觉得自己像一只太久没有接触过人类的狗。他对于Elias的好感度近乎于零，放在以前，远说不上能够让他将自己的食物全部分享给对方的程度。而他现在，正在将自己还飘散着蛤蜊的香气的意面推给认识了不到24小时了的、头发像是鸟窝、衣着品味令他流泪的男人。他或许是太久没有让什么人在自己的生活中出现过了。

面对Christian突如其来的好意，Elias的胳膊朝着盘子伸了伸，又收了回去。他显然很想尝尝眼前的意面，饥肠辘辘之下，稍微比汉堡好一些的食物，似乎都能够让他接受。Christian耸了耸肩。

“我不饿。”

他说。

“你这口气很像是把好吃的全部留给孩子的老爸老妈。”

Elias说。

“……我可不知道我会不会把好吃的东西全部留给我的孩子。”

关于父母的话题稳准狠地戳中了Christian最容易带来疼痛的那根神经。他是一个完全没有做好准备的父亲。

“我的父亲没有这么做。”

Elias最终还是难以抗拒意面的诱惑，叉子伸进面条里，卷了几卷，

“至于我母亲——我不知道她会不会这么做。我会把我关于母亲的幻想都放在一个虚构出来的女人身上——啊，超过了140个字母，是不是？”

这家伙在这种时候守序得出奇。Christian凝视着Elias嘴唇上手术的痕迹，看着那双翘起的嘴唇将意面塞进嘴里去。

“你没有母亲？”

“没有。我的母亲——大概很早就死掉了。”

Elias说道。Christian正想说一句不痛不痒的“我很抱歉”，Elias却接着补充道：

“准确来说，我的父亲也不是我的父亲。”

“你是被领养的？”

“是的。但我和我的生父也没有血缘关系，我确实是他的儿子——他是我母亲的丈夫，在我母亲生下我之前。”

“……你们的关系……”

“Gabriel不让我往外说。”

“你这是吊人胃口。你说的话让我看不出逻辑，Elias.你需要给我一个逻辑。”

“Gabriel……”

“你可以跟我说。我也是一个孩子的父亲，但我和他的两个母亲没有任何关系。没有什么可以让我觉得更惊讶的了。”

Elias叉子上的意面在空中停了一瞬，那男人皱起眉头来看着Christian，似乎想要搞清楚这其中的关系。接着，他抿了抿嘴唇，回避了Christian的眼光，

“我真正的父亲是一头公牛。我有一半的公牛血统，Christian.”


	5. Chapter 5

4.5.

Christian是个聪明人。

聪明人总会难以抗拒探索人生意义的诱惑，因此朝着哲学的领域迈出一大步。但Christian很聪明，他知道自己固执到了可憎的地步，因此在他看完一本薄薄地简述了哲学历史的小册子后，选择了这辈子都不碰哲学。一旦走入了某种哲学体系的套路，总有被打脸的时候。没有什么东西是绝对的；被打脸的感受，往小了说是耻辱和不甘，往大了说便是令人怀疑世界和人生。

他选择了什么都不相信，却依旧被眼前的事实打了脸。

他眼前坐着一个一半是公牛的男人。

在最初的几分钟里，Christian认为他面前的家伙除了是个性瘾患者之外，还是个妄想症患者。或者就是智力低下，一直活在别人告诉他的童话故事中。不，这不是童话；这分明是个恐怖故事。什么样的人会选择生活在恐怖故事里？

只是Elias接下来的话让他对自己的猜测都产生了怀疑。Elias清了清嗓子，申请了一份暂时解除140个字母限制的特许令，用长达二十分钟的、努力地说出来的欧洲英语讲述了一年前发生在自己身上的、同Gabriel一起进行的寻亲之旅。

“我的几个兄弟，异父异母——我们其实没有任何血缘关系，全都是我们所谓的亲生父亲造出来的怪物。我和Gabriel幸运一些，至少还感受到了所谓家庭的温暖——

我一直觉得自己哪里有问题。我去过医院，医生束手无策。他们要用电击治疗，Gabriel直接把我从医院拽走了。我的弟弟们，没有人像我有这么强烈的性欲。

没办法的事。世界上有五个混着动物血的怪物，我是其中之一。我们的背后是五只被献祭了的羊。我想要那些羊留下来，可是我们什么都没有。”

Elias说完，盘子里的意面差不多也见了底。Elias很饿，饿到他甚至忘记了父亲关于不要一边吃饭一边说话的教诲。

整个过程中，Christian想要说些什么，却发现自己根本插不上嘴。Elias讲述的事情早就超越了他的认知，就连人兽混种这一点，也因Elias看起来极为诚实的描述显得确凿无疑。Christian的手指搓着手机的边缘，克制着自己马上找Ned要Gabriel的电话的冲动。在他三十余年的人生中，这样的事情闻所未闻。

Elias吃完，抽出一张餐巾纸来擦了擦嘴，脸上的表情毫无凝重的成分在内，

“确实比汉堡好些。也比塑料布好些。这大概是我在美国吃得最好吃的一顿饭了，Christian.”

是否选择相信和接受，这是Christian的事；讲完了自己身世的男人的表情看起来并无不适。Christian的手指继续密集地敲着桌子；哒，哒，哒，哒。他低头沉思了一瞬，对上了Elias棕色的眼睛；他突然将手中的餐巾纸握成了一团，攥成拳头的右手猛地砸在桌子上，

“我知道我要画什么了。Elias，我们回家吧。”

 

05.

Christian的草图打得很快，顺利程度已经完全超越了他的预期。几个月，不，几年以来，这是他在面对着画布时，最为激情洋溢的一晚。这种由Elias的苦难衍生出来的激情，或许是他作为一个艺术家最为冷酷的地方；但至少，他内心中对Elias的抵触，正在逐渐朝着感激的方向转变。他在业界以写实像见长，这种带有幻想色彩的画作，他只在很多年前摸索自己的风格的时候尝试过。将此刻正在创作的这一幅画作当做最重要的展览品挂在展厅的墙上，多少算是有点冒险的行为；可是Christian不在乎。根植于苦难的激情得来不易，更比任何激情都要强烈。他必须孤注一掷；他脑子里已经构想出了这幅画的完整形态，除此之外，他已经没有什么愿意去考虑的了。

Christian再次抬起头看表的时候，时间已经走向午夜一点。他将画笔放在一旁，站起身来，看到Elias正坐在那里，汗流浃背，面色潮红。那男人抬起头来看着站着的Christian，要说的内容，早已被Christian看了个清楚。Christian朝着厕所摆了摆头；Elias箭一般地站了起来，朝着那扇门冲了过去。

一个连医生都无法解决的问题，Christian想。这是Elias的苦难，是他的苦难带来的一生都无法治愈的副作用，是他灵感与激情的来源。他没办法面对着自己激情的来源感到烦躁，更何况他现在心情好得前所未有。

深知见好就收的道理，Christian将画布盖上，决定今天到此为止。离自己睡觉的时间还剩三个小时，他或许可以干点什么别的。看看新闻，看看书。听Elias再讲一些细节——他可以随意取消Elias的140字限制。细节越多越好，一切的细节，都将变化为他画上的油墨，他本已静止的脑内世界，将因为这些细节而变化出万花筒般的千万的色彩。

听到厕所的门传来打开的声响，Christian条件反射般地迅速地抬起了头。Elias走了出来，打着哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，一副终于发泄过后的轻松而疲惫的模样。刚刚被主人眷顾完的小儿子软趴趴地吊在他的两腿之间，阴毛和胸毛一个颜色，这是废话。

对于一个能够在早上七点神清气爽地跑来自己家门口的男人来说，夜里一点大概是有些晚了。Christian想要再和Elias聊聊的冲动带着惋惜感泄了个没影，他将不知何时拿在手中的笔记本放在了一旁。若不是Elias在自己面前打了个哈欠，他恐怕到四点之前都要缠着Elias问出各种各样的问题来——用这样积极的态度去面对Elias的苦难着实有些残忍，这是他作为一个艺术家，用人性上缴的税款，他想。

只是他还有很充分的时间，他还有两个月。很久以来，他在面对着模特的时候，机械的重复占80%，被自己认为是创作的成分少的可怜。已经在脑内补全了那副尚且只有草稿的画作的如今，他觉得来一个对两人而言都比较放松的晚上，或许也不是什么坏事。

他回到客厅去，将Elias的行李提到画室来，安排Elias换上睡衣，告知Elias准备上床睡觉：储物间里有张行军床，他可以拿出来给Elias睡。晚风从窗口吹进来，Christian的额头上却在冒着汗。Elias需要去睡觉了，他却还激动得可以。趁着Elias去洗脸刷牙的功夫，Christian帮Elias铺好了床。人有了激情，总有种力气不知道朝哪儿使的感觉，让Christian想要跑出去夜奔。

这种时候，Elias的故事是真是假已经不重要了。

Elias从行李袋中取出一本丹麦语的书，坐在了床上。Christian看不懂那本书是什么，他的兴趣也全然不在那本书上。他坐在板凳上，咬了咬牙，站起身来，嘱咐Elias睡前记得关灯，便从画室走了出去。他活动着自己的脖颈，觉得全身的关节都灵活了起来；他躺倒在客厅的沙发上，脸上拂过晚秋的夜风；无论他是否闭上眼，他的眼前都只剩下了那幅只有一半是Elias的画作。那是一个男人，有着健壮的身躯，同Elias一样；有着隆起的小腹，同Elias一样；有着鸟窝一般的头发、苦闷而惶惑的表情，有着泯然于世的平凡，活了大半辈子依旧不知所终的迷惘。那个男人的另一半是一只被蒙着眼睛的公牛，以人类的姿态与Elias的身躯衔接，头上是折断了一半的犄角，断层上涂着黑色的油墨，怀里抱着一只羔羊。

我想要那些羊留下来，可是我们什么都没有。

他想起Elias的那句话来。他或许应该把羔羊的瞳孔改成污浊的灰色，代表了令公牛心碎的死亡。

Christian从沙发上站起身来，晃晃悠悠地朝着画室走去。他希望Elias还没睡。宽以律己这种事情他已经不会再做第二次了。

画室果然还亮着灯。Christian敲了敲自己的画室的门；他从未需要敲过自己的画室的门。屋里的Elias声音有些慌张；Christian推门进去的时候，Elias正匆匆忙忙地扯过被子盖住自己的下半身。

空气中有一股精液的味道。Christian瞟了一眼Elias床畔的垃圾箱。

“我想着你睡了，跑厕所会打扰到你……”

Elias手忙脚乱地解释着。Christian双手抱在胸前，牙齿咬了咬嘴唇内侧的肉，

“……别把精液弄到被子上。”

“我会注意的。”

Elias又恢复了老老实实的模样，身子缩在被子里，唯独两条腿来回上下交叠，联动被子发出沙沙的响声。

“……Elias.”

“嗯……？”

“去厕所吧。”

Elias看起来像是松了口气。他掀开被子，将睡裤提到腰间，朝着厕所走了过去；Christian开始数自己这是第几次看到Elias去厕所的背影。他盯着那块自己熟悉的门板愣了片刻，转过身来重新面对着自己的画布。为了标记自己的灵感，他用画笔在羔羊的眼睛上涂了一层阴影。他用画笔随意地描绘着Elias乱蓬蓬的头发；他想起Elias的头发、胡子、胸毛和阴毛的颜色。同一个颜色。或许那头公牛的尾巴也是这样的颜色。


	6. Chapter 6

5.5

Christian在他的室友协定中加上了补充条款。

吃饭的时候，Elias的140字禁令可以解除。

他因此带着Elias跑遍了家附近的所有餐馆；他听Elias讲了很多故事，讲那个不肯听他倾诉的女心理医生，讲Gabriel被车撞飞，自己在雨中吓得手足无措，讲Franz的疣鼻天鹅和白骨顶鸡，讲怂恿自己操老母鸡的Gregor，讲他那已经在房间中变成干尸的亲生父亲。Elias食欲旺盛，Christian却在一直吐舌头；这个年过半百的男人所经历的事情，在Christian看来与魔幻世界没什么两样。而这种魔幻就发生在现实之中，使得Christian如同在一成不变的生活中看到了全新的世界，面对Elias的时候，总能充满幼童一般的好奇。

Elias吃饱了饭，擦擦嘴，

“很少有人能听我说这么多，Christian.”

“Gabriel说你能对着喜欢的女孩子说二十分钟，Elias.”

“但是没有人会连续听我说一个星期。”

“我会。”

“所以比起那个心理医生，我更喜欢你。”

Elias笑了笑。颧骨上的两团肉反射着餐厅里的灯光，像两颗光滑的鸡蛋。

 

06.

同每一个创作者一样，Christian只有在画草稿的时候，情绪会处于峰值，接着因为机械的重复而让自己的热情像被扔进了冰箱里一般迅速冷却；这种时候，为了打发无聊的时间，他会去和模特聊天，聊完的内容，多数也会随着画作的完成而被他忘个一干二净。同每一个创作者不一样，这一次，Christian要求Elias在画画的过程中全程闭嘴。

他变成了世界的缔造者，每一笔都是一次神迹。他不能容忍别人在他创造神迹的过程中多嘴。Elias继续保持着那副乖巧的模样；只是为了打发时间，在征求了Christian的同意后，将手中的道具换成了那本丹麦语的书。Christian抬起头，观察Elias头发的色彩，观察那些光影留在他发卷上的纹路；他看到Elias眯起眼睛的时候眼角旁的细纹，看到Elias瘪着嘴时嘴角向下的弧度。这个丹麦人，再年轻些的话，或许身材能好得让Christian连连称赞。

Elias的故事快要讲尽的时候，Christian的草稿也基本步入了尾声。他已经很久没有画过隐藏着这么多细节的东西了；无论听Elias讲故事，还是将那些故事投射在他的作品上，都让他有着一种重生的快感，作画更甚于做爱。草图终于完成的那个夜晚，Christian放下笔，站起来，拉住已经在布景台上打起了瞌睡的Elias，给了他一个凶猛的拥抱。

Christian的拥抱让Elias猛地一个激灵，瞌睡虫散跑了大半，那男人在清醒后困惑地看向了Christian；困惑地看着，困惑地抬起两条胳膊来，回应了Christian的拥抱。Elias确实比自己壮两个号——当Elias的胳膊环住自己的后背时，Christian开了小差似的想到。他的小差没能开多久；赤身裸体的Elias接触到他的那一刻，那根混着一半公牛血的阴茎便抵在了Christian的肚子上。

准确来讲，在这几个星期里，Christian已经看了太多次Elias的下体的形状；正常的，半勃的，全勃的。只是当Elias的阴茎贴在自己肚皮上的时候，Christian还是忍不住打了个寒颤。三十年间，Elias的故事他闻所未闻，三十年间，也从来没有男人会把阴茎贴在他的肚皮上——就算隔着一层衣料。他在那拥抱中听到了Elias粗重的呼吸，感受到了Elias僵硬的手臂；他有些哭笑不得地放开了Elias，后退了一步，“去吧，”他说。

次日醒来的时候，Christian无端地想起了那次破坏了昨天晚上喜悦的气氛的勃起；他伸手去挠了挠肚皮，只觉得那里有些发痒。他什么都画不出来的问题解决了，到了该解决Elias这个问题的时候。医生都无解的问题，他自己总得想点什么别的办法出来。草稿完成了，总归是到了要更加严肃认真起来的时候。对于这一幅作品，Christian比此前所画出来的每一张图都要用心。他需要想个办法来解决Elias时不时就要去发泄一次的问题；他躺在床上，翻来覆去地思考了十分钟，掀开被子下了地。

“Elias，”

他在吃饭的时候，放下了手中的刀叉，暂停了咀嚼Elias烹制的北欧食物的动作，

“我要在室友条款里再加一条。”

他没等Elias是否选择接受，

“在我画画的时候，不许跑厕所。”

Elias的脸涨红了，脸上一副快要哭出来的模样。对于Christian提出来的条件，Gabriel叮嘱过他必须无条件接受——违法的事情除外。Christian要求他不许跑厕所，这大概不算什么违法的事情；因此他只能选择接受。不接受的话，就要被扫地出门；被扫地出门，就要花费他大笔的积蓄用来支付自己的住宿费用。

“Gabriel来之前，条款里写着可以携带家属，”

他嘟嘟哝哝地说道，

“但是带我来了以后才发现，家属只能是有婚姻关系的伴侣。或者孩子。”

“你跟我说过这件事了，Elias.”

“所以，我的住宿费用必须自己出。所以，你的所有条件，我都必须选择接受。”

Christian扯了扯嘴角。Elias听起来满心的担忧，手指搓着桌布的边缘，似乎随时要把盘子搓到地上去。

“听着，Elias，”

品味够了Elias闹别扭的模样后，Christian接着说道，

“不允许你去厕所，是不想让你打断我画画的思路。但是，我允许你在画室里……嗯……解决问题。”

他斟酌了一个不那么露骨的词来描绘Elias的行为；他看到那男人抬起头来，瞪大了眼睛。

“在你面前？”

“没错。”

“……在你面前——你确定我们说的是同一件事，Christian？”

“我是男人，直的，不是Gay. 看着你来一发不会让我产生任何愉快的心情，我也不会用这两只眼睛对你动手动脚。Elias，你是我的模特。你不能因为自己的难言之隐影响到我的进度，更何况我已经知道了你的难言之隐是什么，你不用在我面前有所保留。你可以在我画画的时候直接解决问题，只要你不离开布景台，不要过度变换姿势，你完全不用憋着。你愿意的话，可以五分钟一次。我给你准备手纸。”

Elias的嘴唇嗡动着，半晌说不出什么话来。等待Elias做出同意的时间，主观上简直漫无止境。Elias终于垂下脑袋点了点头的时候，Christian这才松了口气，重新拿起了刀叉。

“吃完饭后洗个澡，我们开工。”

他说。Elias的北欧手艺确实不错。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

话是说出口了，事儿也得做出来才成；可等到真的回到画室、搬了凳子坐回画架前，等待着Elias的功夫，Christian突然浑身打了个激灵。他将两腿叉开，双手交叠着撑在凳子的前沿，脸部的肌肉因为抿起了嘴唇的动作而轻微鼓起，指尖再次无意识地敲起了凳子的边缘。

三十年间，他没听说过Elias这样的故事；三十年间，他没被人用阴茎顶在肚子上过，三十年间，作为一个直男，他也没见过什么人会在自己面前自慰。上寄宿学校的时候，难免撞见室友自慰的瞬间，这种时候，他只能合上门默默地离开，在楼下转个那么十几分钟再上来——更何况，被撞见的人十有八九当场就要萎掉，哪怕是他选择留在宿舍里，九成九也不会看到别人自慰的模样。

因此，当Elias在布景台上逐渐夹紧了双腿的时候，Christian朝着Elias投去鼓励的视线的同时，喉结禁不住上下一个咕咚。

Elias来家里住了不到二十天，他竟然就要看着这个男人自慰了。

老实说，Elias的忍耐性，只有在赤裸的情况下才会这么差；两人外出的时候，哪怕在路上晃两三个小时，Elias也不会急到非来一发不可的程度。人脱掉衣服后，总要有种不可避免的、回归自然的轻松感，外出时禁锢着Elias的世俗，在这画室里也就找不到了痕迹。

布景台上的Elias的屁股有些不安分地左右动了动；Christian握着画笔的手抖了抖，探出食指来，左右摆了摆，

“我们说过了，Elias.……不能过度变换姿势。”

他说出这话来的时候有些紧张，他得承认。他感到自己不是个画家，而是个性治疗师；或者像是个为青少年排忧解难的校医，总之与自己这个职业没有任何关系。Elias因忍耐着强烈的欲望而绷直了背，僵硬的模样很像是一尊真正的石膏像。

“……Elias.”

Christian的声音终于击溃了Elias最后一丝忍耐，那男人的腿略微放松了些，骨节分明的右手伸向了自己的下腹，握住了那已经难以遮掩的硬挺。淡棕色的毛丛中，Elias的阴茎大半暴露在外，马眼前端挂着晶亮的前液。指甲剪得很短的拇指划过阴茎上的纹路，Elias照顾着自己欲望的手在最初的几秒钟内，因犹豫而动得很慢。他缓慢地抚动着自己的阴茎，抬起头来，不小心对上了Christian的视线，瞬时有些不知所措；Christian转而别过了头。

强迫自己将注意力保持在Elias的头发上，对于此时此刻的Christian来说，实在是一种极为诡异的感受。房间中的空气带着奇妙的性的味道，奇妙到使他窒息；他观察过Elias身体的每个部位，却从未像现在这样强烈地感受到Elias手指的力量。那手指很长，有些粗糙，是一双标准的五十岁的男人的手。他的画笔停留在画布上、Elias的头发的位置，视线却越过画板，一半望向了Elias的股间。

Elias的勃起像是个20岁的青年。

不知为何，Christian的脑中闪过这样一个比喻句。Elias的阴茎上方，是一个普通的五十岁男人再怎么克制也难以避免地凸出来的柔软的小腹；而他清楚地知道Elias全勃状态下的阴茎究竟有多硬。他想起热狗来，柔软的面包和香肠；他不知道Elias的小腹和阴茎是否也有着那样强烈的对比。他想咳嗽两声让自己集中精神，气到了喉咙口又憋了回去；Elias再次低下了头，闭着眼睛，本该在这种时候张开来喘气的嘴唇抿得发白，与那张泛红的脸产生了不和谐的对比。

Elias闭着眼睛，Christian干脆便放下了画笔；他在头一次有人在自己面前自慰时，产生了一种奇妙的好奇心。Elias的动作和自己的、和那些成人片里的动作略有些不同，他不知道是不是因为Elias的羞耻和紧张的缘故。随着佳境的来临，Elias的腿部肌肉呈现出了清晰的轮廓，Christian在这一瞬间发现Elias的腿很美。他将视线移回画布，重新去审视自己画出来的Elias的腿部线条；他需要修改这些。他以为自己已经观察的很仔细了，可在Elias开始自慰的这几分钟里，他又发现了不少自己没有费什么功夫去注意的东西。这样的发现多少拯救了他全部集中在Elias身上的注意力，也让他错过了Elias高潮的瞬间——他听到那男人的一声闷哼，再抬头的时候，正看到那些精液从Elias的马眼中飞溅出来，分量不少，且全数溅在了地板上。

Christian盯着自己在饭后刚刚清理过的地板，一时间有些无言。

“……还挺快的啊。”

他不知道该说些什么；他只是顺其自然地说出了这句话。主观时间概念因他对于Elias这一行为的关注而丧失了大半，准确来说，他也不知道Elias究竟持续了多久。

Elias的脸上依旧徘徊着高潮后的赤红色；那抿紧了的嘴唇终于张了开来，发出着阵阵急促的喘息。Elias用左手搓了把脸；他脸上带着些细密的汗珠，从他暴露在Christian面前的身体上的每一个毛孔中渗出。Elias回过神来，注意到地板上的精液，一时间脸上的歉意浓厚到难以消除，站起来便要去拿自己方才忘了用的手纸；Christian却慌忙站起来，让他坐回布景台上不要动。

不过是一些精液……一些公牛的精液罢了。

也或许是因为自己提出了这样的要求，Christian在清理地板上的精液的时候，心情虽然微妙得可以，却也没到反感至极的程度。他借用模特的苦难来创造艺术，总得在某些方面做出些什么牺牲。他抽出几张纸来叠在一起，近乎是以科学家的态度去清理着这些痕迹；他的身体沿着地板上的轨迹，逐渐靠近了Elias的身前。

Elias的腿毛近乎要擦到他的脸上时，Christian无意识地抬起头来看了Elias一眼。他想看看这家伙此刻带着怎样的表情；他仰起脸，Elias眨了眨眼睛，突然浑身一抖，本已射尽了的阴茎抽搐了一瞬，最后几滴精液悉数射在了Christian的脸上。

眼镜上突然被糊了一片白色的Christian猛地闭上了眼。他的动作僵住了；有什么东西从嘴角滑了进去。他的右手攥住了那团餐巾纸，左手手背擦了一把嘴，半晌，摘下眼镜来，嗓子里憋出来一个词，

“……操。”


	8. Chapter 8

7.5.

Christian用毛巾擦着打了三遍香皂的脸从洗手间走出来的时候，Elias已经萎缩回去的阴茎正羞答答地藏在毛丛里，同此刻依旧老老实实地坐在布景台上、低着头回避Christian的视线的Elias看起来一样可怜。

说Christian不生气，大体是不大可能。被人突然用精液溅了一脸，换谁都得生气；这结果里却有一半是Christian自己造的孽，因此一半的气他都得自己咽回去。布景台上，Elias的两只脚的大拇指像个互相推搡着的小孩子一般磨搓着，任谁都能看出来，Elias的愧疚与不安在没了衣服的遮掩下，凭空放大了不少倍。

Elias看起来那样可怜，Christian的气便又咽回去了四分之一。他还记得他在厕所里洗着脸，发现有那么些液体越过他的眼镜挂在了他的睫毛上；他为此没少搓掉几根睫毛。他有一肚子的火，在擦脸时消散了许些，在回到画室后又消散了许些。当Elias终于肯抬起头，用一张欲言又止了至少五秒的嘴结结巴巴地说出“我很抱歉”的时候，Christian感到自己不把这件事解决，整个房间中的空气都要凝成能憋死两个人的果冻。他放下画笔，转过身正面看向Elias，

听着，Elias. 不要再道歉。不要为你自己无法控制的事情道歉。我生气吗？我当然生气。但这是我自己提出的事情，我当然有自己的责任在里面。至于你的责任……

他发觉自己有很多句话想说，最后只是叹了口气，

“……以后记得射前准备好纸。”

“我一直有准备，但是今天有些紧张……”

“我知道。”

“……抱歉。”

Christian摆了摆手，叫他作罢。以往，他能在Elias眼中看到很多东西，可他现在除了歉意什么都看不到。他不想让他的模特的眼睛变成这样。他思考了一阵，

“你之后老老实实用纸接着，一滴不漏的话，我们晚上就去外面吃。”

他说。

Elias慌忙点了点头。他已经做好了Christian大发雷霆的准备；他已经盘算着等Christian洗完脸出来，自己的行李该从哪里开始收拾最为高效。Christian没有撵他走，还要带他出去吃饭，他除了拼命地点头、重新端正了自己的身姿之外，简直无事可做。

Elias正襟危坐的模样让Christian摇了摇头。他站起来，迎着Elias有些惶恐的眼神，走上前，伸出双手狠劲儿捏了一把Elias的肩膀，

“放松。以前怎么坐，现在就怎么坐。”

Elias的背略微弓起来了些。Christian在自己反应过来之前，就已经伸手揉了一把Elias的头发。

“乖一点，不要紧张。”

这句话一出口，Christian返回画架的脚步突然停了下来。

他在此刻，残酷地意识到自己在Elias面前有多没出息；没有用到任何“可持续提升”中教给他的控制情绪的方法，只是看到Elias那副与年龄不服的惶然的模样，这一个月以来，他竟然难以对Elias生一次气。

啊，他的血性，想必是已经流失在Elias脸上的沟壑中了。

 

8.

晚餐时分，Elias的模样依旧有些拘谨；晚餐之后，Elias站起来抢着付钱，以至于急切到将自己的外套落在了座位上。Christian抓起那件土黄色的外套来——Elias来美国，带了三件外套，三件外套除了土色便是灰色，仅仅是看着这些衣服，那副中年小市民的姿态便让Christian闭着眼睛也能画出来。Elias的外套口袋鼓鼓囊囊，里面想必是塞满了纸巾；下午那件事发生后，Elias对纸巾的重视度，足以超过现在每一个年轻人对于手机的依恋。

Elias的手机很旧，功能也没有那么丰富，闲着的时候，Elias不是坐在客厅看无声电视，便是拿着那本Christian根本看不懂的书一页页地翻动。他掐着指头数了数，Elias已经将那本书看了三遍。他开始盘算回程的路上要不要给Elias再买几本书；毕竟离Elias离去的时间还有三个多星期，再好的书看个五六遍，也能把人无聊得大脑发霉。

拾起Elias的外套搭在手臂上，Christian朝着门口的方向走去。路过收银台的瞬间，他看到Elias的脖子被毛衣的领口磨得有些发红。

他突然很想去揉一把Elias的脖子，帮他揉揉那片被磨红了的皮肤。他以一种长辈的心态，去对待比他大了将近二十岁的Elias，他让他乖，让他遵守自己设立的条款。因为职业的缘故，他善于观察人，他观察了Elias这么久，只观察到了Elias身上对于身世的无助和仓惶。Christian并非没有在他人身上见过这种近乎要被生活压垮的人的气质，但他从未想过会让这种人当自己的模特。

Elias付完账，眼神四下追寻，终于找到了已经站在门口的Christian. 他大跨步走上前，走路的姿势让Christian再次意识到了那两条修长的腿；Elias的身体，除了肚子，哪里都相当好看。看了这么久Elias的裸体，Christian甚至已经觉得Elias的肚子也成为了那肉体美的一部分。他想起Ned的话来，Ned说Elias是个和自己一样的好人；他得补充一些，Elias的身材比他还要好一些——不，好得多。如果不去计较那些阻碍绘画进程的不可抗力，Elias趋近于一个完美的模特。

将外套递给Elias，Christian推开店门出去，问Elias想不想去一趟书店；“你想去的话就去”，Elias回答。从Elias不小心射在他脸上开始，哪怕到此刻，Elias简直听话得超出了Christian的预期。典型的过偿行为：犯下错后，做出的补偿的分量，要远远超过此前犯下的错的分量，如同折断后愈合的腿骨。这种过分听话的Elias更像是Christian的跟班，这让Christian很不自在。

“……不是我想不想去，是你想不想去。”

“去书店？”

“不太想去。”

Christian只能耸了耸肩。看来想要给Elias再买几本书的想法是他的自作多情。Elias又补了一句，

“你很想去吗？”

“我无所谓。”

Christian回答道。Elias询问他的语气有些讨好的意味，因欧洲口音而显得颇为笨拙。他不喜欢这样的Elias. 他想起总是在吃饭的时候絮絮叨叨的Elias，偶尔的一个冷笑话，若是能逗笑了Christian，Elias那两颗水煮蛋也会浮现在脸颊上。而今天的整顿饭都没什么意思。他甚至给Elias点了冰淇淋；Elias吃完了，却什么多余的话都没有说。

明明在Elias刚来的那阵子，自己迫切地希望他闭嘴，这会儿却又因为Elias闭了嘴而浑身难受，Christian心中的躁郁之气让他恨不得抽自己一巴掌。他沿着街道走了一段路，Elias的沉默为他带来的烦躁远甚于Elias不肯闭嘴的时候他感受到的焦虑。他站定在原地，转身面向Elias，

“你是不是很怕我？”

他问。

Elias的后颈像是被人插了块钢板，僵在那里，既不点头也不摇头。

“Elias，你比我大，你比我活得时间久，某种意义上经验更丰富，所以……”

“我没有做过爱。”

Elias突然说道，

“某种意义上我并不如你经验丰富。”

“你不要在这种时候插嘴。”

“……好。”

Elias说着，脖子恢复了正常，点了点头，又把脑袋垂了下去。

Christian注视了一阵鸟窝中心的发旋；他把自己组织好的语言丢了个一干二净。

“……你接着说，Elias，”

他想起来Elias就算多嘴，就算总是有很多废话，这些废话总会在最后的时刻万象归宗，成为为了推导出最后那句话的不可或缺的线索，

“你怎么知道我就一定做过爱？”

“Ned说你搞大了他妹妹的肚子。”

“操他的妈。你继续说。不如我经验丰富又怎样？”

“所以当有人靠近我的时候，我又射了。何况你还抬头看着我。这和色情片里口交的角度很像。”

久违地，Christian为自己让Elias接着说的决策感到了后悔。Elias的这一句话，仿佛把他放在了成人片的主角的位置；跟他对戏的还是Elias，这让他那些近似于艺术探索的心情浪费了个干净。

“我到了现在，也基本上不指望能摆脱这样的局面了。Gabriel生气的时候说过我，一辈子不可能睡得到其他人。总之我很抱歉，我很抱歉。Christian，你是第一个离我那里那么近的人。”

“停，停。Elias……我们，忘掉这件事吧。”

Christian伸出手去拍了拍Elias的肩膀。艺术的探索一旦被转换成性的意味，也让他失去了从客观角度对待这件事的从容。和Elias之间发生的这件事，被自己忘掉必然不太可能，毕竟Elias的身世为他带来的震撼不可能被他忘记，Elias的存在本身就是让他到死都不会忘记的东西。但他已经受够了这个比此前更加仓惶的Elias，他想找回在晚餐后、Elias有一茬没一茬地从新奇的角度评价着路上这些司空见惯的事物时带给他的轻松感。他自己是否会忘记这件事不重要，重要的是让Elias忘掉这件事。重要的是让Elias回到曾经的那个Elias.

“我们还有些工作没做完。早点回去也好。你得需要晚上加会儿班了，Elias.”

除了把话题转移回日常的工作上，Christian一时也找不到什么别的方法来迫使两人的轨迹回到日常；他感到自己在用尽浑身解数，去让这场事故被定义为一个无伤大雅的意外。对自己来说是这样的。对Elias来说是怎样，他已经见得足够了。


	9. Chapter 9

8.5

从窗外看的话，画室的灯光一直亮到了晚上两点半。

Christian的无心之言，在他进入状态后不小心成了真；当他终于决定见好就收的时候，才发现Elias的两只眼睛已经因为两个半小时的熬夜而有些发红。人到了这个年龄就是这样，他想到。他收起画笔，抬起手观察了一圈自己手上的油墨，示意Elias今天的工作已经结束；Elias却只是点了点头，接着便打了个哈欠，直接在布景台上闭上了眼，不到一分钟便打起了呼噜。

按照以往，一旦超过了十二点，Elias的哈欠便会连天地奏响，使得Christian不得不放下画笔，摊摊手叫Elias去睡觉；陪着自己熬到深夜，只出现在今天和Elias第一次到来的那一晚。想都不用想，这又是Elias的过偿。

Christian盯着在布景台上打着呼噜的Elias，站在原地无奈地将胳膊交叠到了胸前。他得想个办法叫Elias不再在意这件事，而不再在意的本质便是让这件事重新回到艺术的范畴来。从回来开工到现在，Elias发泄了三次，每一次都低着头，紧闭着眼；这还是出于羞耻的缘故。裸体或许已经不是什么问题，对着人手淫就是另一码事了。

咂咂嘴，Christian上前，拍了拍Elias的肩膀。

“醒醒，Elias，”

他说，

“穿上衣服，去床上睡。”

Elias纹丝不动。

“……妈的。Elias，醒醒。Elias！”

Christian上前，用手掌拍了几下Elias的脸。那男人终于醒了过来，频繁地眨着眼，迷茫地想要搞清楚发生了什么，眼神最终却回到了面前的Christian身上。Christian拽着他的胳膊，将他从布景台上拽起来，

“去床上睡。在这里坐一晚上会着凉，何况我可不想半夜听到你从这里栽下来。”

Elias混沌着点了点头。他站起来，身子有些不稳，脚下打了个趔趄，亏得Christian在一旁扶住了他；他却赶忙将自己的身体与Christian拉开了一定距离。Elias朝着自己放在一旁的床走去，正要躺下，面门上砸下Christian朝他扔过来的内裤；Elias盯着内裤怔了几秒，穿上，又打了个哈欠，掀开被子便要钻进去。这个人的瞌睡虫已经要从鼻孔里钻出来了。

Christian却不肯就这么放Elias去睡觉。他蹲到Elias的床边，右手的食指和拇指掀开Elias的眼皮，强迫那男人睁开眼来看着自己，

“我要在我的室友协议里再加一条。”

见到Elias的注意力集中到了自己身上，他接着说道：

“你得习惯在我面前自慰。自慰的时候，你得看着我。你得告诉自己，这是艺术牺牲。明白了吗？”

要求已经困得几乎要丧失了大脑机能的Elias做出什么反应来又花费了几秒钟的功夫；“艺术探索”，Christian重复到。眼见着Elias的眼皮又沉了回去，Christian正要再次伸手，Elias却终于点了点头。

“我听你的，”

他说，

“Christian. ……我很抱歉。”

再道歉就把你从窗户扔出去，Christian想到。他什么都没说，只是长叹了一口气，

“我知道了。原谅你，好了吗？”

Elias的回应只剩下了一个鼻子里打出来的呼噜泡。

 

9.

Ned再打来电话的时候，离Christian要求Elias睁着眼看着自己手淫已经过去了一个星期；再扳着指头数数，离他上一次去看Natalie产检已经过去了一个月。这多少便是他不愿意去接Ned的电话的缘故了。他将手机静音，向下扣在一旁的桌子上，抬起头来看到Elias正娴熟地往阴茎上套着避孕套。这是Christian在第三天晚上做出的决定；避孕套虽然贵些，纸巾却总有接不住的时候。毕竟是公牛体质，就算自慰得极为频繁，Elias的量总还是要比常人更多。

如果要在陪Natalie产检和看Elias手淫中做出选择，Christian一定会毫不犹豫地选择后者。他在想到这一点时，禁不住为自己的人生感到悲哀。除非将视线移回每一天都有着新的进展的画作上，否则他必然会陷入一种曾经困扰着自己的迷茫中去。在Natalie怀孕之前，“可持续提升”的课程他已经上了三年，Natalie怀孕之后，他只有在衣服都洗没了的情况下才会去考虑穿那件蓝色外套。人总是会在不知道什么时候，被意外的变数破坏掉多年养成的习惯，现在的Christian便是如此。作画变成了他唯一的寄托，而在这一过程中陪伴着自己的，也只剩下了那个在此刻正抬着头、以一种已然习惯了这一切的眼神，在注视着自己的同时自慰的Elias. 

Natalie的怀孕是他迫切地需要逃避的现实，相较之下，只是让一个与自己朝夕相处的男人，从艺术的角度在自己面前撸管，早已算得上无伤大雅了。

对Elias或许也是这样。一个二段跳式的室友协定，让Elias在最初的几天里依旧很不自然；然而面对着无法改变的现实，Elias最终还是在十几次的发泄之后，换上了处之泰然的态度。晚上同Christian再出去吃饭的时候，Elias憋了一天的话又会像洪水爆发一样奔涌而出，其间的冷笑话足以让Christian的冬天提前到来，使得Elias的脸上再次浮现出两颗水煮蛋。经过了那两天的折磨，Elias终于又开始津津有味地吃冰淇淋了。

津津有味的吃完，还要擦擦嘴继续讲讲早上看电视时的见闻，这便让Christian的生活轨迹恢复了Elias刚来时的模样。有人陪伴或许也不赖，这个独居了很久的画家产生了这样的想法；产生这样的想法，亦足够让他觉得Elias在自己身边的这么几个星期，主观上可短可长。曾经那个为Elias的到来而感到排斥和抗拒的自己，不知何时已经习惯于在晚餐后踩着道路上的落叶，听Elias感慨那声音像是小鸡仔的笑声了。

这种回到日常而带来的宽慰感，一直持续到Ned的电话打到了Elias手机上为止。从Elias喊出电话彼端的人的名字的瞬间，Christian便想就地撞死在身旁的大楼上。Elias接着电话，困惑地皱了皱眉头，扭过头来看着Christian，

“Ned问你是不是死了。”

“让他去死——电话给我。”

知道已经无路可逃，Christian从Elias手中接过了电话。

“嘿，Ned——”

“不要告诉我你手机进了水！”

“我没有。我只是不肯接电话。”

Ned被Christian的坦诚搞得顿时没了脾气。能让向来一副傻大哥模样的Ned说出“他死了吗”这种话，想必是联络不上Christian使得Ned很火大；Christian自己也必须承认，这方面自己着实表现得像个王八蛋。自己从来就不是善于承担责任的家伙，以前如此，现在也不要指望自己有什么改变。

“……听着，Natalie明天最后一次产检。她快生了。”

“还是要我去吗？”

“不然呢？”

“Cindy恨我。我想我没有必要过去。”

“我想你有必要看看你孩子的健康如何！”

“没有人想让他成为我的孩子，Ned！Cindy不想，Natalie也不想！你们的整个家族都将我视为一个敌人，连现在也要执着地拉我去受辱——你们并不想让我成为这个孩子的父亲，你们只想让我在一次次的羞辱之后拿枪崩了自己的脑袋！”

Christian做了个深呼吸，

“我犯了一个错。我不知道自己已经说了多少次这样的话，但是至少这一点我承认。我不想变成一个所有人都不希望我成为的父亲。Ned，我善于逃避责任。我善于逃避现实。我只能做一个只会逃避的父亲。”

Christian说完，便想挂了电话将手机交回Elias的手里；他在抬起头的一瞬，却捕捉到了Elias脸上有些哀伤的神色。他愣了愣，不甘心地龇了龇牙，将电话放回耳旁，

“……Natalie到底希不希望我去陪她产检？”

“她不希望。”

即便是自己曾经说出口的事情，得到否定的答案依旧让Christian心口一疼，陷入了无言之中。他对于Natalie的喜爱在这几个月里已消散了大半，但并不影响他因为Ned的回答而有些难过。

“你刚才是不是很失落？”

Ned在电话另一头突然问道。

“我……”

“我就知道。我骗你的。Natalie希望你来。过来吧，Christian.”

Christian不禁有些憎恨Ned有些时候并没有自己想得那么傻。

“……我知道了。我去就是了。时间，地点，全套防护服。”

他没等Ned嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来便挂了电话。他将电话塞回Elias手里，垂下眼睛说了声抱歉。无论Elias怎么想，对于Christian来说，“父亲”都属于他竭力避免去和Elias讨论的话题。Elias的苦难来源于那个为了科学可以丧失人伦观念的父亲，一个可以反复让自己一任又一任的妻子因生产混种而死亡的父亲，一个毫无责任感的父亲。他现在正在扮演着这样的角色；他捕捉到了Elias脸上的悲切，这种悲切让他不得不收回了电话，问出了那个导致他被Ned看透了的问题。

面对他的道歉，Elias只是无言地摇了摇头。Christian苦笑了两声，

“……如你所见。我很糟糕，糟糕至极。”

他拽起Elias的袖子，朝着回程的反方向迈开步伐，

“我想去趟河边。Elias，这边走。”


	10. Chapter 10

9.5

河岸距离餐馆有将近半小时的距离，半小时里，Christian一句话都没有说。他用鞋尖提着路上的石子，树叶发出的咯吱的声响不像是小鸡仔的笑声，听起来更像是很久没有上油的器械的悲鸣。他同Elias在晚餐后像老年人一样散步过很多次，这次却让他产生了一种两人之间插进来了什么东西的感觉。他和Elias的距离被拉开了。因为他坦白了自己是一个不负责任的父亲的现实而被拉开了。

他沿着河畔走了一圈，心绪烦乱，没有注意到Elias总是要比自己慢半拍；他从一座桥走到另一座桥，Elias突然拽住他，伸手指了指桥面，说要到桥上去走走。一周前的过偿心理风水轮流转，面对Elias的要求，Christian点了点头。

再过那么几个星期就要进入时间概念上的冬天，桥上的风吹得Christian缩紧了脖子，双手严实地插在了口袋里。Elias在他身旁站了片刻，从口袋中掏出一把小石子来，

“我们来扔石子吧，Christian.”

他说着，也不管Christian是否同意，便将Christian的手从口袋中拽出来，将石子倒进了Christian手心里，

“我的养父在我不开心的时候，会带着我去河边扔石子。只有那种时候他允许我说脏话。我们会比谁扔得远。扔一阵，心情也就会好些，有些事情也就想开了。”

“可我们看不到石子究竟有多远。”

Christian扭头看了一眼河面，纵使河畔林立着路灯，也不足以照得清楚河面最中心的位置。

“所以它可以被我们扔到任何我们想象的位置。你想让它扔到丹麦去，就可以扔到丹麦去。”

“你呢？你想回丹麦吗？”

“那是我的家。我当然想回去。”

Elias说着，从口袋中掏出另一把石子，右手拾起一颗来，扬起手臂，像是棒球运动员一般将石子扔了出去。Elias仰起脸看着飞跃的石子，嘴角上挂着笑容，使Christian发现Elias的侧脸很好看。高速运动的石子在划过星空后便消失了踪迹，Christian看不见石子落水的水花，也听不到石子落水的声音，仿佛Elias真的将石子扔回了丹麦去。

Christian抓起石子来，起初有些不知力气往哪儿使，和Elias间隔着扔了几次之后，嘴里开始发出因用力而产生的声响来。那是他的迷茫，他的苦闷，他的逃避。这些东西被他扔掉，与其知道落在哪里，他更希望这些东西消失到他看不到的角落中去。他在扔出第七颗石子的时候，重心不稳，身子晃了晃，被Elias一把扶住；他站直，这一次用食指和拇指将一颗石子弹出去，

“你看过《泰坦尼克号》吗？”

他问。Elias点了点头，

“看过。”

“我们这个样子很像是Jack和Rose在船舷上往下吐痰。”

Elias笑了两声，

“可是他们的船沉了。”

Christian想说他哪壶不开提哪壶，话到嘴边却又咽了回去。离他的画展还有三个星期。三个星期以后，这艘有Elias陪伴着他的船也要沉了。同那些不知所踪的石子一样，Elias也要离开他了。

“向我保证你不会冻死在丹麦。”

Christian的指尖捏着石子来回转了几圈，再次弹出去，尝试用轻松的口吻说道。他回头看了一眼身后的车流，头顶上是虽然被灯光蒙蔽了色彩却依旧浩瀚的夜空。

“还有三个星期，你走之前想做什么？想吃的，想看的地方，都可以。我们可以去转转。”

既然离去已经被提上了日程，趁现在还来得及，他想同Elias创造些超出这片区域的回忆。他不是什么爱外出的人，但他不知道Elias是不是。他开始在脑中搜刮那些他曾经在广告上、推特上看到的推荐餐馆；他身旁的Elias一直默不作声。他想出两三个答案来，手背拍了拍Elias的胸口催促着那男人说话的时候，却发现Elias的嘴唇又抖了起来。

“……我，我想和你做爱。”

他听到那男人说。很短的一句话，叫Elias说得有些结巴。

Christian感觉有什么东西把自己炸聋了。

 

10.

在Christian遇到Natalie之前，他很清楚一个正常人的生活轨迹应该是什么样。在他遇到Natalie之后，他感觉自己被人一个接一个的闷棍敲得东倒西歪，仿佛走过一个街角，都要遭人一次暗算。他不明白为什么自己的生活中出现了这么多变数；他不喜欢这些让自己措手不及的事情，更不喜欢自己一个人来面对这些令自己措手不及的事情。就在几秒钟前，对于Natalie怀孕这件事，至少自己身边还站着一个Elias来一起扔石头；几秒钟之后，Elias便已经打破了这种短暂的平和，对着Christian的后脑勺又来了一记闷棍。

不，从这句话给他带来的冲击度来看，这或许是迎面一棍，打得Christian只觉得自己整个人发懵。他站在原地，退一步也不是，不退一步也不是；他干笑了两声，

“说什么呢，Elias……”

这当然不是开玩笑，他知道。从Elias那颤动的嘴唇就能看出来，Elias没有在开玩笑。Elias开玩笑的时候总是很有信心，不管那笑话会冷到什么程度。他还蛮喜欢Elias这一点的。但Elias现在没有开玩笑。Elias说想和他做爱，并不是在开玩笑。

Christian没有等待Elias再补充些什么，只是将剩下的石子塞进口袋里，转过身去，耸了耸肩，

“我们该回去了。晚上还要画画呢。”

又是拙劣地、将话题转移到工作上的路数。明明是在一起工作后才产生的这些变数，却唯有工作才能成为逃避的方法。Christian知道自己又在逃避了。可这种时候，他除了逃避，找不到任何回应Elias的方式。

Elias像此前每一次与Christian并肩行走时那样乖。Christian一声不吭。Elias踩在落叶上，走了几步，

“我跟你说过这种声音很像小鸡仔的笑声吗？”

Christian沉默了一瞬，

“没有。”

Elias却什么都没有再说。将两人间隔开来的缝隙只比去河边之前更大，Christian的手插在口袋中，搓着那些还没有扔完的小石子，

“……我不是有意要说那些关于父亲的话的。……不。我是有意的。我就是那么想的。我不想做一个父亲，我也没有准备好去做一个包围在羞辱之中的父亲。我没有责任感，没有做父母的欲望，我……你不会想和我做爱的，Elias. 我大概是你最讨厌的那一类人。”

“不，Christian.”

Elias摇了摇头，

“我讨厌的人不会听我说话。女心理医生就不会。这是两面性的问题。我有身为正常人的地方，也有不正常的地方。你有好的一面，也有不好的一面。”

“这种话听起来太冠冕堂皇了，Elias.”

“——你从刚开始的时候并不喜欢我，我知道。但你还是允许我说下去，允许我讲很多事情。你允许我在你工作的时候自慰，不会把我当成怪物。只有Gabriel不会把我当成怪物，在这之前。我或许没有什么吸引你的地方，但是你对我做出来的事情，让我觉得你可以成为一个合格的父亲。你不是冷血动物，你会抗拒，但是你会选择接受，接受之后还会比其他人更加包容。至于……”

Elias有些说不下去了。Christian等了几秒，

“至于什么？”

“……至于做爱这方面，Christian，我现在……不看着你，就射不出来。”

Elias的话让Christian再次产生了跪下求他闭嘴的冲动；他不知道为什么前一秒钟他们还在讨论关于父亲的话题，后一秒钟这个话题就来了个直角转弯。究竟自己做了什么，竟然会让Elias说出这样的话来？因为他允许Elias在布景台上自慰？还是说他要求Elias在自慰的时候睁着眼睛看着自己？——啊，想必是后者了。

“这只是条件反射而已，Elias. 条件反射而已。看着我自慰，射出来，不看着我就射不出来——这是行为学中所说的迷信。我需要在画画的时候看着你的眼睛，同时不影响我们的进度，所以——”

“不。Christian，我只是想和你做爱而已。”

一句话说得Christian之前的解释全都白瞎了一场，他再次陷入了无话可说的境地。他没有办法回应Elias，他没有办法让自己去和一个男人做爱。归根结底，只是说出来“和男人做爱”这个短语就让他想笑。就算要和男人做爱，对方也不可能是Elias. 他承认Elias的肉体很美；但不可能是Elias. 不会是Elias.

没有结果的对话在Christian的沉默中划上了句号。直到回到家中，Elias都没再说什么多余的话；这让Christian在踏进家门的时候松了口气。他朝着画室望了一眼，打开灯，坐在椅子上凝视了几分钟画布，决定今天晚上到此为止。听到了Elias那样奇妙的告白，加上明天要去陪Natalie产检带来的压力，他很清楚今天晚上的自己绝对不会在状态。他站起来，打断了正在脱衣服的Elias，

“今天不画了。晚上的时间你自己打发吧。——我累了。我去休息一会儿。”

他说完，便站起来溜回了自己的房间；他关上门，倒在床上，一手遮着眼睛，一手摸索着打开了床头灯。这么想来，这两个动作也是相互矛盾的行为；诚如Elias所说，这是两面性的问题。好的一面和糟糕的一面。他尝试用行为学去解释过了，Elias却否定了他。Ned告诉过他Elias不是Gay. Ned说或许是因为你魅力太大。去他妈的Ned.

知道没有可能的事情就不要再去思考，“可持续提升”的课程中曾经教授过Christian这种快刀斩乱麻的方法。Christian从床上坐起来，手背的重量压得他眼前闪过一片金光。他靠在床头，拿起那本已经很久没有翻过的课程教材来，觉得曾经让他醍醐灌顶的东西，现在看来寡然无味。精虫带来的蝴蝶效应已经让他走入了人生的死角，他只能带着血流不止的伤口徘徊在原地。他不是没有考虑过继续去参与“可持续提升”的讲座；只是想想最终的结局无非是说服自己去变成一个父亲，他便拿不出什么动力来前往那间自己已经很熟悉的教室。一旦追求的东西非自己所愿，他当然会直接放弃追求的过程。

归根结底，他不知道怎么当一个父亲。或者说，怎么去在一个拒绝自己的家庭中当一个父亲。Natalie的生产为他带来的压力无非如此：他这个父亲的角色不尴不尬，只能让他哽得连饭都吃不下去。

Christian合上了书，身子向下挪了挪，双手支撑在脑后，看起了曾经被自己涂成一片绿洲的天花板。他不明白自己哪儿来的恶趣味当年要在卧室里这么做，星空都比绿洲强些。他周身的一切都在让他烦躁，所有他认识的人都不想让他好过。自作自受的成分必然是有的，可怨恨命运的波折也实属人之常情。他再次用手背压住了眼睛；这一次，他的另一只手伸出去关掉了床头灯。尽管夜里十点对他来说仍旧是下午，他也只能在一场午觉之中继续他的逃避现实之旅了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

客厅里还亮着灯。

Christian拉开卧室的门朝着厕所走去的时候想到。客厅的光线随着电视画面的变换而不断更改色彩，沙发的顶端上方有一颗乱蓬蓬的鸟窝。

Christian看了眼表，自己睡了两个多小时；十二点半了，Elias却还是没有去睡觉。他从厕所出来，站在客厅门口，凝视着Elias的那颗脑袋；Elis一动不动。或许Elias在沙发上睡着了，就和那天晚上一样。

他大可以放着Elias不管，鉴于对方已经是一个把自己当成了性幻想对象的人；他在原地踌躇了片刻，还是走上前去，从后拍了拍Elias的肩膀。分明是自己先打扰的Elias，他却还是因为Elias突然的转身而吓了一跳。

“……嗨。”

他说。借着电视的灯光从上往下看，Elias的脸部光影对比鲜明，让Christian很想找个什么东西就这样画下来。

“你怎么还没睡？”

他问。电视的画面变更着Elias脸上的色彩。屏幕中两个女人正在无声地争吵。在Christian回到房间里的时候，Elias看电视永远是静音。

“我不知道该怎么睡……”

Elias说。或许是斑斓的颜色遮掩了Elias神情的苍白，注意到Elias脸上的难堪，Christian这才发现Elias的两腿叠在一起。

……啊，是啊。不看着我他就射不出来。

这样的认知给Christian带来的感觉，魔幻的程度不亚于他听闻到的Elias的身世。或许是光影的缘故，或许是Elias脸部的轮廓，在自己理解自己为什么要这么做之前，Christian已经绕过了沙发，坐在了Elias的斜对面。

他不能这么做，他想。他还是这么做了。

Christian的注意力被电视短暂地分散了片刻；两个正在争吵的女人开始揪对方的头发。他拿起遥控器，关掉了电视，在关掉的瞬间有些后悔；他不知道是不是开着电视更能缓解这种令两个人都不自在的气氛。重新让自己面向Elias，Christian将遥控器扔到了一旁，摊出一只手来，颇有邀请的含义在内：

“那你就来看着我吧。早点解决，早点去睡觉。明天……”

“明天我们还要开工，对吗？”

早已习惯了Christian的说辞的Elias接嘴到。这让Christian又一次意识到了这种说辞的可笑与无力；但明天不一样。他摇了摇头，

“不，明天我不知道什么时候才能回来。我要陪Ned的妹妹做产检。”

“那两个和你没有什么关系的女人吗？”

“……可以这么说，但客观来讲……”

Christian的话音止在了一半。Elias的两腿放开了，那男人的手正在拆开自己的裤腰带。那双手有些发抖。失去了堂而皇之地、当着Christian的面自慰的理由，就连Elias也觉得这种行为别扭了起来。Christian站起身，回到画室去撕下来一只避孕套，在递给Elias后重新坐下；如果不是Elias，他绝对不会允许这样的事情发生。

如果不是Elias.

他注意到Elias的手甚至不能像以前一样娴熟地拆开避孕套。Elias第一次用避孕套的时候都比现在强些；他记得Elias拆开避孕套，用复杂的神情盯着上面的黏液，他对Elias解释说那是润滑剂，而润滑剂的功能又是什么。这个光棍了大半辈子的男人，在面对着避孕套时的模样，竟然让那时候的Christian觉得十分可爱。

性被划分到艺术范畴，又重新回到了性的领域。

一切都和几个小时以前不同了。

Elias终于套上了避孕套，开始第数不清多少次地在Christian面前自慰。与Elias对视的感觉，在过去的一个星期里并没有为Christian带来怎样特殊的感受，此刻却让他耳根发红。Elias在看着自己。他在那双自己凝视了近一个月的眼睛里看到Elias急切的欲望与欲望无法得到满足的悲哀，这种神情让他不自然地别过了眼睛，余光却看到Elias的动作慢了下来。像是被道德枷锁捆缚了一般，Christian的喉结动了动，让自己回过头来重新看向了Elias. 

“……Natalie，对吗？”

Elias一边保持着动作的频率一边问道。

“对。”

Christian说。

“你很喜欢她？”

“……很喜欢。至少曾经很喜欢。但她不需要我的喜欢。”

“你听起来像一个受害者。”

“我不是。我是加害者。并且要为此付出代价。……我说不清。”

Elias的手指停住了。会在自慰的过程中因思考而让动作暂停的Elias. 眯起眼睛来一脸疑惑的Elias.

Christian不想去解释这背后的种种缘由。他只是盯着Elias的手，盯着那手里握着的阴茎。那阴茎想插进自己屁股里来。他打了个冷颤。

“……你想和她做爱对吗？”

Elias的手指在思考停滞后又活动了起来。Elias的气息有些短促，但并不影响他继续和Christian聊天。

“……对。”

“我有点嫉妒她，Christian.”

万象归宗的结局竟然是这么一句话，使得Christian笑了出来。他没有接着回答Elias；他只是抬起头看了一眼Elias的脸，那张脸上写着别扭两个字。他发起了呆。

Elias射了。主观时间可短可长。伴随着Elias下半身一阵轻微的抽搐，那只手停了下来。

Elias射了，这个问题至少在明早之前便可以告一段落。Christian松了口气，从沙发上站了起来。

“……我们有可能做爱吗？”

他听到Elias在将避孕套打了个结后问道。教会Elias给避孕套打结的也是自己，而Elias已经十分熟练了。

“不可能。”

他回答。Elias抬起头看着他。

“那……接个吻？”

试探的声音很像是一个懵懂的青少年。

“不可能。”

Christian给出了同样的回答。他知道Elias还在看着自己，但他在起身回到卧室的整个过程中都没有回头。

他想，自己当初大概就是用这种眼神注视着Natalie的一举一动；他不知道Natalie的想法是否和现在的自己一样。不同的是，他和Natalie最后还是做了。Natalie或许是有些喜欢他的。而他和Elias，永远都不可能。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

临近生产，Natalie的肚子里像是塞了颗西瓜；Christian多么希望那真的是一颗西瓜，在他走进B超室的瞬间，因Natalie的穿帮从宽阔的衣服中滚下来，所有人看着他大喊一声Surprise. 不，去他妈的惊喜，这就是个惊吓。不，这根本就是不是惊吓，因为Natalie肚子里的不是一颗西瓜，是他的孩子。

Ned一家，Cindy，还有Ned那个一起做蜡烛的朋友，Bi——Billy，没错。抬手敲着产房的门的时候，Christian已经算清楚了这间房间里有多少人，施加在他身上的耻辱有多少倍。他感到自己像一只被拿着棒子的人类团团围住的小海豹。

首先迎接他的必然是Cindy的白眼；Natalie看着他，似乎想打个招呼，却翻了翻眼睛瞧了一圈周围的人，没有开口，微微点了点头。Christian嗨了一声算作回礼，耳畔却传来Cindy硬得可以砸死他的咳嗽声。

“……一切都还顺利吧？”

没有人和他打招呼，他只好自己先开启了话题。

“说得好像你在乎一样。”

Cindy冷淡地回答道。眼看着Natalie和Cindy又要因为自己而吹胡子瞪眼，Christian心中纵使暴躁得想要打人，依旧压下脾气来，尝试用冷静的语气继续说到：

“我没在和你说话。Ned？”

他看向正在一旁和Billy嘻嘻哈哈地咬耳朵的Ned；他产生了似乎两人在嘲笑自己的感觉。这感觉着实讨厌。

“哦，嗨，Chris，”

Ned走上前来，依旧是招牌式地给了他一个拥抱，

“预产期在三个星期以后。大概是11月23号。之后每周还会有一次产检。”

11月23号。妈的。自己的画展在11月22号。

还有一句，他说了什么——每周还会有一次？

他没笨到当着这么多人的面问一句“我是不是每次都需要过来”；他问了，必然会被这一家子的眼神千刀万剐，更何况Cindy的耳光滋味他可是没少尝。

整个房间的人都在看着他。还不如那个出了轨的丈夫，他想，至少那男人曾经是这家庭中的一员。而自己站在这里，像是把一根木棒插进了围成一圈的火盆中央，随时都有被烧着的危险。

才来到房间里不到五分钟，他就已经想溜了。不，在进来的那一瞬，他就已经想溜了。他不知道这么多人陪着Natalie产检的情况下，他来这里的意义到底是什么？互相添堵这种事情到底好玩在哪儿？

Natalie量完了血压，横过身去躺在床上，露出了圆鼓鼓的肚皮。衣服下面没有西瓜。那肚子非常圆，圆到了Christian觉得不真实的程度。整件事情他都觉得不真实。整件事情都他妈的扯淡。

Christian站在原地，盯着显示屏上Natalie肚子里的情况；他看到那孩子动了动。他感到自己浑身的汗毛都竖了起来；这孩子的出生令他恐惧。Cindy撞了他一把，挤开他，走到了Natalie身边，坐在床边握住了Natalie的手。

“你很快就要做一个母亲了，”

Cindy的手滑过Natalie的脸颊，

“我们都为你自豪，Nate.”

Natalie吻了吻Cindy的手背，

“你也会是他的母亲。我们都是。我也为你感到自豪。”

她们拥抱，接吻，几近要哭泣。

Cindy在离开Natalie的嘴唇后冷冷地扫了Christian一眼。对于Cindy的仇恨，Christian无话可说。依照本能，他应当侧过头去，但他没有。他只是一根被插入了土地中的木桩，四下都是看不到的、牵制着他的线。

Natalie肚子里的孩子又动了动。那团诡异的东西发出的每一个动作，都能让Christian周身的人发出欣慰而喜悦的、拖长了音调的“哦~”的一声。Christian站在Natalie的家人之中。Christian的冷汗开始像雨水一样流下来。Christian想吐。

在做一个可以自由自在地逃避责任的男人这方面，Christian感到自己非常的不够格。这种不够格使他在Natalie的家人的眼光中掏出了手机，订了个十分钟之后的闹钟；十分钟之后，闹钟响起来，他装作接了画廊负责人的电话，一边满嘴说着“我马上过去”，一边带着一脸伪装出来的抱歉朝Ned和Natalie挥了挥手；Ned以点头回应，Natalie什么都没说。他冲出房间，一路快走走到电梯前，等待电梯的功夫，只觉得浑身脱力。明明只有十度不到的天气里，他闷出了一身汗。他掏出手机来给Ned发了短信——“替我问候Natalie”；他有Natalie的联系方式，但他不确定Natalie还有没有他的。他不想以一个陌生号码的身份出现在Natalie的手机里，让自己的问候被Cindy嗤之以鼻，随后面临被删除的命运。

一条来自他的、算不得充满诚意、也算不得毫无诚意的问候，被Natalie删除掉，多得是自作自受的成分。可他不想自作自受。他已经受够了。那孩子马上就要出生。那带着自己的染色体的孩子马上就要出生，他却只觉得那个陌生的肉块会在梦境中把自己撕成碎片，效果不亚于恐怖片中的鬼婴。还有三个星期他就要做父亲了。还有三个星期。他想吐。

Christian冲出医院大楼，蹲在草坪旁边干呕了一阵，才晃晃悠悠地站起来，准备去停车场找自己的车。他不知道自己算不算过度反应，但是他真的想吐。他早上心情很糟糕，什么都没吃，现在胃里也呕不出什么东西来，嘴里胃酸的味道比方才的感觉更让他恶心。他转身到便利店去买了漱口水，在洗手间漱完口又洗了把脸，知道风会把他的脸吹得很痛，可他不在乎。他坐进车里，为自己还有一个小时的归家行程而烦躁不堪。他只想回去躺着，关上门，让Natalie一家统统飘到外太空去。

飘到外太空去，这就是不可抗力了，绝不是自己在逃避责任，而是他想尽责任都尽不了咯！

脑海中带着这样的幻想，Christian发动了汽车，踏上了回家的旅程。他把手机调成了静音，潜意识中希望Ned回信，又不希望自己看到；他想忘掉这件事。产检在早上十点，医院距离Christian的家有一个小时的车程，这意味着这个四点钟才睡的画家需要八点半起床。他本身就因为早起而足够烦躁了。

他打开收音机，听着那些没有一句能让他笑出来的脱口秀，让车子开过一个又一个的转弯和信号灯。他从未发觉过这个频道的脱口秀会这么寡味——可仔细想想，他足有两年没有在这个时间听过脱口秀了。遇到一些不善言辞的模特时，为了打发时间，他会打开收音机听点什么；但绝不是这个时候。他在医院里坚持了四十分钟，哪怕到了已经驶上回程的现在，依旧没有来到他平时起床的时间。他只想回家睡觉。

吃一顿Elias做的饭，然后睡觉。去他妈的画展。去他妈的新生命。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

在医院的草坪旁边干呕了一阵完全没有缓解掉Christian不适的症状；他在回到家门口的时候，早起带来的倦意配合令他难以忍受的胃部神经，使他看起来面无血色。他回到家中，推开门，连喊一声Elias的名字的力气都没有，便将外套扔在一旁，几步回到了自己的卧室里。一条腿留在床下，Christian身子歪斜着躺在床上，等待着Elias来敲门，喊他去吃中午饭。

他在床上翻了两次身，Elias都没有出现。他鼻子耸了耸，也确实没有闻到食物的香气。他站起来，在屋子里绕了一圈；哪儿都没有Elias的人。他很饿。他掏出手机，屏幕上有两条消息：

Elias：我去买些山羊奶酪。

Ned：知道了，回头见。

又是他妈的山羊奶酪。

到了这种时候，Christian倒有些闹起脾气来。从Elias来到美国开始，那男人就没有放弃过对于山羊奶酪的探索；偏偏在今天，Christian饿得前胸贴后背的时候，屋子里却没有了北欧食物的香味。Christian懊恼地从床上坐起来，没什么好气地换上了自己画画时的背心，闻着衣服上油彩的味道，开始在没有Elias的情况下涂抹那只公牛手中的羔羊。

他的公牛出去买奶酪了。没有给他做饭。Elias在自己家中住了三个星期，他已经开始依赖Elias的午餐了。这不是什么好的征兆。

公牛先生的归来在半个小时以后。Christian的脑后传来Elias的脚步声，传来Elias将纸袋放在厨房的声音；他听到Elias在哼歌，那男人显然心情不错。他想出去看看Elias是不是买到了奶酪，他想Elias现在或许正带着淳朴而喜悦的笑容；他的屁股在椅子上挪了挪，最终定在了原地。

Elias没有走进画室，转而在厨房忙碌了起来；Christian只觉得想摔笔。他想冲Elias发几句牢骚，说自己饿得半死，可他的脑子让屁股钉在椅子上。他继续涂着那只羔羊；他仿佛又陷入了机械的重复之中，陷入了然他的热情尽是的求生劳动中。他觉得无名的火气开始在胸口中蔓延，自己像个得不到注意的小屁孩，因为他人的无视而闹起了别扭。他画画的手有些抖，他强迫自己放下了画笔，带着沮丧和恼怒用手撑住了画架的边缘。

待到Elias手中拿着奶酪走进画室的时候，屋子里已经开始飘起炖肉的香味。哼着小曲的男人似乎从始至终就没有注意到Christian归来的事实，看到坐在画架前的Christian，Elias有些吃惊。

“我没想到你这么早就回来了，”

他说，脸上果然带着喜悦的神色，

“我陪我嫂子去做产检的时候都要耗很长时间……”

哪壶不开提哪壶。

Christian没说话。Elias将奶酪放在一旁，开始很自觉地脱衣服；他一边脱着一边叨叨着什么，Christian全都没有听进去。他转过身，站起来，走到冰箱前去拿啤酒。

饥饿使他的情绪糟糕透顶，心中沉郁的怒气乌云一般地在胸口中翻滚，让他握住啤酒罐的手足以使出能将酒罐捏扁的力量。他很恼火，因为Elias没有及时给自己做饭；而没有及时给自己做饭并不是Elias的义务，因这种无可指摘的行为感到恼火，这样的自己更使Christian的恼火加了倍。在这么一个糟糕的上午之后，Elias的存在让他焦虑不已。

脱光了衣服的Elias拿着手中还剩两口的奶酪坐在了布景台上，愉悦的心情显然让这男人的话平时还要多些，

“美国的Elias﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽线，会看到奶酪，”

他打了个嗝，

“真的很难吃。你冰箱里有四种奶酪，我全都吃过了，没有一种让人觉得好吃，只会让人觉得怀念家乡。Christian，我必须说……”

Christian“咣”地一声砸上了冰箱的门，转过身来，手臂指向大门的方向，左手握了握，对着眼前手里拿着奶酪块的裸体男人说，

“……Elias，现在，滚。”

带着欢快的心情期待着Christian的回应的Elias，最后一口奶酪并没有来得及吃进去。他的嘴半张着僵在了那里；接着，他的上牙咬住了下唇，嘴唇和脸色一样苍白。

“我……”

“出去，Elias.”

“Chri……”

“我说出去！”

Christian的手敲了一把冰箱的门；他的右臂依旧举在空中，食指指向画室门口的方向。Elias在此刻看起来如此讨厌。啰嗦，完全不顾及他人，满脑子只有奶酪的白痴。

Elias高大的身躯看起来像是被脱掉了的蝉壳。他缓缓地站起来，拿着奶酪手足无措了片刻，将最后一口奶酪塞进嘴里，腾出手来穿上了那条旧裤子。他还想再说些什么，站在门边，手指扣住了挂在胳膊上的上衣，身体像是缩成了一团，显得渺小而悲哀。他细小的动作反反复复，抬起手又放下，迈开步子又收回去，仿佛身体和思维在进行着无声的斗争。连呼吸都充满了不安地，Elias发出一声短促的叹息，咬着嘴唇，沉默着带上门出去了。

Christian的胳膊垂了下来。房间中他人的气息残存了一阵便散去了大半，Christian摘下眼镜来揉了揉眼睛。他两眼发昏。

他不大记得半小时之前，自己还在因为Elias没回来而变得像个闹别扭的小孩了。

从画架前坐起来，Christian一时间不大想回到卧室去。回到卧室，就要路过厨房和客厅，就要看到刚刚被自己撵出去的Elias，他当然不乐意。咬咬牙，Christian关上窗户，拉实了遮光布，爬到Elias的床上，揉着因为呕吐和饥饿而疼痛不已的胃，盖好被子，在昏暗的房间中闭上了眼。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Christian饿着睡着，又饿着醒来，在床上来回翻了几次身，肚子咕噜噜的声音响彻整个画室。他下了地，坐在床边撑着额头，晃晃悠悠地站起来准备前往客厅。他不知道自己睡了多久，遮光布让他丧失了时间观念。拉开的窗帘背后是沉寂的晚间街道，月光照耀墙上的钟摆，告知他现在是晚上三点钟。

饿成这样的情况下依旧睡了十二个小时，Natalie的一次产检把自己折腾成这样，自己也真是没了一点出息。

Christian走出画室，他猜测Elias正在客厅里看着无声电视，八成已经睡死在了沙发上。他得把Elias叫醒，让他回房间去睡，有很高的可能性他要陪着Elias来一发——他来到客厅，电视屏幕一片漆黑，沙发坐垫平整，毫无有人曾经窝在这里的痕迹。

Elias不在客厅。家中的沉寂让他意识到Elias不在任何地方，不在他的房间，不在客厅，不在厕所，不在浴室，不在厨房。Elias不在家里。

半夜三点，他找不到了他的小公牛。

Christian叫Elias滚，Elias便圆润地滚走了——滚出了Christian的家，留下了Christian一个人在曾经习惯了的房子里感受着他人离去后的空寂。Christian在屋里徘徊，试图通过观察房间里物件位置的变化推测出Elias在离开画室之后去了哪里。

回想起下午怒不可遏的瞬间，Christian开始尝试着给自己找出这次发怒的合理的解释来证明这不是自己的错，然而一切证据都站不住脚。他叫Elias滚，Elias便真的滚了；他想让Elias出现，Elias却不知道去了哪里。

Christian打开厨房的冰箱，想要找点什么填补一下自己空虚的胃，却看到保鲜盒里装着Elias炖好的牛肉。从菜量上来看，Elias一口都没动。牛肉上贴着便签，凌乱的字体提示Christian早点吃，这道菜在微波炉里需要热多久；旁边是面包，还有用保鲜膜盖起来的切好的山羊奶酪。他果然买到山羊奶酪了，Christian想。Elias坐在布景台上没有说出来的那句话，他猜是一句“买到这个奶酪可真是费了我不少功夫”；那时候，他没有仔细去观察Elias脸上的表情，此刻回忆起来，他恍惚记起了Elias那副等待着牛肉炖好、和Christian一起享受自己钟爱的美味的期待的模样。他的胃简直要在食物的气味中呈螺旋状扭成一团了。

他把炖肉从微波炉中拿出来，饭的味道变了，餐厅的气氛也变了。这么多天以来，第一次没有人在他吃饭的时候絮絮叨叨地说话。Christian说不出自己究竟是感到了轻松还是沉重。或许两者兼有。

Christian的心情万分复杂。本能驱动自己醒来，行尸走肉一般来到餐厅，在饭桌上坐下的时分，脑子里依然是一团浆糊，差不多塞进去半盆炖肉以后，才多少清醒了些，开始思考起了接下来需要做什么。他思考了起来，便意识到现在是半夜三点，有点发慌。有点发慌，就放下了刀叉，开始满世界地找自己的手机，最后发现机子被揣在自己仍在画室地上的裤子的口袋里，早就没了电。

他叫Elias滚出去，是叫Elias从画室里滚出去。谁知道这家伙从这房子里滚了出去？

他又想起来，Elias总是很听话的。就算在施行听话这一行为之前总要多那么几句嘴，Elias总归还是很听话的。他那五十岁的室友，总像个孩子一样喜欢叨叨，总像个孩子一样需要管教，结局就是总像个小鬼一样让人放不下心。Christian发了脾气，Elias便跑了。Christian叫他滚，他就不见了。这是Elias的错。是的，是Elias滚得太彻底的错。

Christian一边找着充电器给手机充电，一边在嘴中低声咒骂着这个从屋子里消失了的北欧男人——他总得做点什么来解决半夜三点钟的心悸感。百分之五十的歉疚，百分之四十的担心，百分之十的推卸责任——放在锅里煮十二个小时，现在叫他一口喝了下去。他在Elias的床边抖着腿，等待手机开机，刷新了数次信息和各种通讯应用，毫无Elias的消息。Elias很少使用社交软件，活得单纯朴素。因为手机关机了的缘故，Elias有没有给自己打电话Christian不知道，Elias没有给自己发短信许是板上钉钉的事实了。

这个傻叉！

Christian感到他的神经无法控制自己的手指；在把手机捏碎和把手机摔在地上的两种冲动之中，他的手指一阵阵地抽搐。他叹了口气，将手机放在Elias的床上，双手捂住了脸。他身上还穿着自己作画用的白色背心，这样的背心他有很多件，这件上已经因为将近十二个小时的睡眠而沾上了淡淡的汗味。他再次将背心脱下，拿着背心朝着浴室走去；他需要洗个澡让自己更清醒一些。餐桌上还放着没吃完的午饭，还有半盆炖肉，他想等Elias回来一起吃。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Christian蹲在酒店的走廊里，等待。

他的生物钟在两天的时间里错乱到了他难以忍受的程度；错乱到他的黑眼圈沿着下眼眶，几近要变成了墨汁的颜色。他在画室里涂着公牛打发了两个小时，待到太阳刚刚升起来的瞬间，拨通了Ned的电话。电话另一端的男人倒是精神头不错，让Christian忍不住地疑惑一个靠做蜡烛为生的家伙到底为什么需要起这么早——接着他听到了狗叫。他问Ned知不知道Elias在哪里；Ned沉默了半晌。

操。这家伙都知道了。Christian咬着牙想。作为Natalie和Elias于他而言的中介者，他的一切丑事都躲不开Ned这家伙。

“他在他弟弟的酒店里，”

Ned说，

“Gabriel……就是他弟弟，”

“我知道。”

“昨天下午给我打了电话。他让我打电话问问你，或者把你的手机号给他——”

“那你为什么……”

“Elias跳起来抢走了电话，扔进了马桶里。”

Ned说，

“当然，这部分是Gabriel拿着Elias的手机告诉我的。”

“……”

“总之，你似乎和Elias闹了什么不愉快，我猜。具体我当然也不清楚，Elias不肯说，Gabriel也不会知道，我就更不知道了。你要带他回去吗？”

“……当然。”

Ned让Christian等了片刻，报出来一个酒店地址。抓起手边的炭笔将地址抄下来，Christian将纸片塞进裤兜里，便挂了电话、抓起车钥匙，往口袋里塞了一块包好的奶酪，迎着两年以来、他见过的次数一只手都能数的过来的朝阳，朝着Gabriel所在的酒店冲了过去。

因此他在敲了酒店的门之后，等待。他敲了几次，无人回应；他又敲了几次，门内传来一声懒洋洋且不怎么愉快的欧洲口音的英语。那声音不是Elias的。这一定就是Gabriel了，他想。Gabriel在房间里磨蹭了很长一段时间，长到Christian因为焦虑而捂着肚子蹲在了地上；他在地上蹲了几秒，房门门锁突然传来一声响动。他像是弹簧一般跳起来，打开的房门后，出现了一个中年秃顶的、嘴唇上亦有着兔唇修复手术痕迹的男人。

只有脑袋两边有头发的男人带着十足的倦意看着他。

“您……”

“我找Elias. Gabriel先生。——我是Christian.”

Gabriel的眉头皱了起来，嘴巴微张，盯着Christian看了半晌；Christian见Gabriel毫无让他进去的意思，接着补充道：

“Ned告诉我他在这里。——我来接他回去。”

“……你们到底发生了什么？”

“嗯？”

Gabriel抓了抓自己光溜溜的脑袋。他咂了咂嘴，叹了口气，身子向后一撤，

“你进来吧。——他在那里。”

顺着Gabriel手指的方向，Christian一边走进酒店房间一边望了过去。窗帘还未拉起的房间有些昏暗，整个房间最昏暗的墙角之中，严严实实地穿着外套的Elias，正抱着双膝低头闷坐在那里。

听见Christian进来，Elias不仅没有抬头，反而像是个鸵鸟一样企图把自己的脑袋塞得更低；随着Christian的靠近，Elias低垂的脑袋又向墙角撇了撇，胳膊收紧了膝盖，使整个人占据的空间又缩小了四分之一。

“嘿，Elias……”

下意识地，Christian在靠近Elias时，步子变得又慢又轻。他蹲在Elias面前，让自己和Elias保持同样的高度，试图对上Elias的眼睛；可Elias低着头。

该死的混蛋，他想，他的补偿心理让他变成了幼儿园阿姨。Elias的肩膀有些抖，身上散发出来的气场无论以何种方式来感应，全然不像是一个五十岁男人该拥有的东西。Christian抿了抿嘴唇，

“是我错了。我不该跟你发脾气。跟我回去好不好？”

他觉得他应该去考个什么幼儿园教师资格证。见Elias毫无反应，Christian抬起头望了Gabriel一眼；Gabriel却会错了意，耸了耸肩，转身跑到厕所去关上了门，将空间留给了闹着别扭的五十岁男人和企图安抚这男人的Christian.又或许Gabriel不是会错了意，只是已经熟知Elias品性的Gabriel懒得管这个烂摊子了而已。

“Elias. 嘿，看着我，Elias.”

他以前养狗的时候都没这么艰难。他的声音放得很轻；随着声音在空中的消失，Christian的耐心也在跟着消失。他握了握拳头给自己充能，干脆像Elias一样在地毯上坐下，

“你在生我的气吗，Elias？”

Elias摇了摇头。脑袋的位置横向变换，纵向保持在原坐标地点。眼看着Elias这么无赖，Christian咬咬牙，双手上前强行掰开了Elias固着双腿的手，将Elias的膝盖摊平，身子一歪，以一种极为别扭的姿势躺了上去，企图用这样的方式看到Elias的眼睛——他先看到的是因为Elias的低头而挤出来的双下巴上丰满的肉——他觉得脸圆了两圈的Elias有些可爱——接着他看到了他想看的东西，Elias因吃惊而瞪大了的眼睛。他成功地靠这个方法吸引了Elias的注意力，便扶着在这一过程中险些扭到的腰而坐了起来，咬着牙，脸上露出吃痛的神色。

再一次地，他成功地靠自己的伎俩，使前几秒还在由别扭转换成惊讶的Elias的表情，切换到了关切的开关上。

“你能听见我说话。你能看见我，你还关心我。那你为什么不理我？”

Christian疼痛的表情带上了一点得意的弧度，眼看着Elias的脑袋又要低下去，他伸手掐住了Elias的下巴，强迫着Elias抬起了头。

“……我没在生你的气。”

Elias的发音因为被Christian掐住了脸颊两边的肉而越发地含混不清，

“但是你在生我的气。因为我多嘴。”

Christian的手从Elias的脸上滑了下来。滑下来的功夫，他摸到Elias脸上有几道干涩的泪痕。敢情这家伙还哭过了——他看着Elias此刻参杂着自责和委屈的表情，又觉得Elias的哭泣简直合情合理。全天下的五十岁男人之中，都没有人可以像Elias一样哭得合情合理。

“那是我的错，”

他说，

“所以我来跟你道歉。Elias，我一晚上没睡。我担心你在哪里，一大早我就开始满世界地找你。我不该叫你滚，现在我来带你回去。跟我回去好不好？”

在说出这些话的时候，Christian没法叫Elias直视自己的眼睛；准确来讲，是他自己没办法看着Elias的眼睛把这种话说出来。如此诚恳的道歉，从他出生到现在都没出现过几次，可他现在说得像是自己已经说了千百遍一般流畅。在画室中心不在焉地涂着公牛的那几个小时里，在他开车前往酒店的路上，他把这段话已经在心里面重复了太多次。

“除非你告诉我我做错了什么，Christian，”

Elias的话终于开始多了些，

“我会去改正。否则我不能跟你回去，我不知道你在想什么。被你撵出来让我很难受，我不想再被撵出来第二次。”

“我……”

“如果不是因为我多嘴的话，是因为我想和你做爱吗？还是说——”

Christian一把捂住了Elias的嘴；他望了一眼厕所的方向，希望Elias方才说的话没有被传导到厕所门后去。他回过头来，看向Elias的脸，终于同Elias完成了一个自然的、无强迫成分的对视；他发现自己不讨厌做爱两个字从现在的Elias口中说出来。他不讨厌手掌之中Elias的胡子和嘴唇的触感，他只是不愿意看到Elias带着哀伤神色的眼睛。他不想让Elias用这种看着得不到的东西的眼神来看着自己。他想和Elias一起回去吃炖肉。他想和Elias回家。

他想让家里面有Elias生活的气息。

Christian撤下手来，坐在原地，手掌搓了一把自己的小腿，思忖了片刻，抬起头，发现自己的嘴唇像那时的Elias一样有些控制不住地哆嗦。他下决心似的深吸了一口气，凑近Elias耳边，

“跟我回去。我们回去做爱，Elias.”


	16. Chapter 16

15.5

Christian想在Reddit上发个帖子。

求助：如何把坐在副驾驶上的人当成一个麻袋？

他握着方向盘的手心出汗，Elias的存在感从未这么严重地压迫过他。

话是说出口了，事儿也得做出来才成。这种觉悟，他在要求Elias在自己面前自慰的时候出现过；此刻，在接Elias回去的路上，他又产生了这样的念头。

说他是因为过偿而做出这样的承诺，有多客观他不知道。他只知道自己要和Elias做爱了。

Elias在酒店的角落里蜷缩着对他说，

“你只是想哄我回去。Christian……你说过你不可能跟我做爱。”

“我不是哄你。我保证——”

“但是如果我因为这句话跟你回去了，我会觉得自己很讨厌。”

“在我说出这句话之前，你想不想跟我回去？”

“……想。我根本就不想出来，Christian.……我想跟你在一起。我不是单纯地想跟你做爱，我喜欢你，Christian.”

突如其来的告白被Elias毫无障碍地说出口，让Christian陷入了哑然。他完全不知道该如何回应Elias；在这空档之中，他才想起来自己原定的计划是什么——他慌慌张张地从外套口袋里掏出来了一块用保鲜膜包好了的山羊奶酪。

山羊奶酪——和做爱，Elias最没办法拒绝的两件事。

Elias的眼神盯着山羊奶酪有些发直；Christian就势拽起了Elias的胳膊。他站起来，带动Elias随着他一起站起来，头也不回地拉着Elias朝着房间门口走去。

Elias在他的身后问他，

“我们不需要和Gabriel说再见吗？”

“——我们走了，Gabriel！”

Christian没有停下来自己的脚步，只是扭头冲着厕所大喊了一声，便带着Elias出了门。他的小公牛又在他的掌心里了，这是比什么都要重要的事情。终于办妥了Elias这件事的安心感让他从昨天早上开始便阴郁不已的心情轻松了一些，即便是过偿也无所谓了。他发了脾气，他降低了姿态去弥补。他在弥补的过程中没有感到任何的不适。他的小公牛回来了。

 

16.

在和Elias做爱这件事上，Christian发现了三个第一次。

第一，他从没在大早上做过爱。

第二，他从没和男人做过爱。

第三，他从没以这样怪异的形式等着和人做爱。

他洗过了澡，逼着看着湿漉漉的他已经勃起了的Elias也去洗澡，之后坐在自己的床沿，盯着床上团成一团的被子，开始在等待的过程中铺床。Elias不是没看到他那乱糟糟的床铺，他没必要在这种时候装出一副很整洁的样子来——他只是无事可做。他将床铺好，铺床的过程中，无数次地意识到这床被子总归开始要被揉得皱皱巴巴的事实，手却没有停下来。他的床铺得很快，铺完了床，又开始从画室往卧室拿避孕套。他已经很久没有性生活了，自慰的次数也少的可怜，因为Natalie事件带来的阴影，他甚至出现了排斥性行为的倾向。他把窗户打开，犹豫了一阵，又拉上了窗帘；他想透气，又不想让人看到这间屋子里在发生什么。

啊，他终于想明白了。和Elias做爱，对他来说是一个使命。结合Elias对自己的告白，只用山羊奶酪或许也能把Elias带回来——可还是那句话，话是说出口了，事儿也得做出来才成。

他坐在床边，掐着自己胳膊上的肉，发誓绝对没有下一次。在即将做爱的事实之前，铺床、拿套、拉窗帘，完成了一系列的动作，重新变得无事可做的他出乎意料的冷静。他说了要和Elias做爱，可没说要一直和Elias做爱。被男人插屁股这种使命，完成一次就够了。

从浴室传来开门的声音时，Christian的冷静顷刻间没了踪影，心脏突突地提到了嗓子眼儿，堵得他一句话都说不出来，只能坐在床边，翘着两腿，抬起头看着比此刻坐姿的自己高出了半个身子的Elias朝自己走过来。Elias很乖。从浴室出来，换了一件新的衬衣，裤子虽然是新换了一条，却依旧是Elias的旧裤子。比起为了图省事只在下半身裹了一条浴巾的Christian，性欲比他强了十倍不止的Elias反而显得老实而拘谨。

Elias站在床边，手指搓着衣角，竟一脸的不知所措。Elias的裤子向来很宽松，多数是为了遮掩他时不时的勃起的缘故；Christian扫了一眼Elias的裆部，发现再宽松的裤子依旧无法遮掩住一个男人的全勃。明明是全勃状态了，Elias却只知道站在床边，等着Christian给他下达上床令。

Christian在这一瞬间又意识到了两个建立在第二个第一次前提下的、新的第一次：第四，他从没和处男上过床；第五，他从没在和男人上床的时候，得采取主动态度。

和女人做爱，由自己主动，这是绝大多数情况下的事情。到了Elias这里就变得有些不同。无论如何，这感觉是怪异的。但无论如何，他都得和Elias做爱。

Christian看着Elias，抿起嘴做了个深呼吸。他站起来，伸出手去，将Elias拽到自己身前，努力了两次，让自己凑近Elias去接吻。

“好的做爱，要先从接吻开始，”

他说，在Elias乖乖点头后，终于下好了决心吻上了Elias的嘴唇。妈的，他头一次知道接吻的时候对方有胡子是什么感受。他已经懒得去数在此之前、此时和此后的第一次了；这一个早上会发生很多第一次，他意识到了。

Elias接吻很笨，毕竟管可以自己撸，接吻没人陪着练。Christian勾住Elias的脖子，牙齿咬着Elias的上唇，咬到了Elias的手术伤疤；他舔过那道伤疤，舔得Elias身体猛一颤抖。Christian勾着Elias，自己坐回床上，逼着Elias弯下了身。他不知道他的小公牛为什么在这种时候笨得可以，他松开了Elias的嘴唇，左手揪住了Elias的前襟，

“你不觉得你该到床上来吗，这位先生？”

Elias的身子一转，屁股“咚”地一声跌在了床上，引得Christian一阵发笑。他能看出来Elias很紧张，指尖传来的Elias那僵硬的肌肉的触感也证明了这一点；Elias的紧张反而缓解了他的尴尬，他的手指开始流畅地拆开Elias的衬衣纽扣。他仰起脸来，再次和Elias接吻，嘴唇的触感和手心的触感终究还是不一样。他引导着Elias的舌头来追随自己，让对方的舌头探进自己的口腔，继而紧紧地吸住，舌尖划过Elias舌下的经络。Elias的腹部收紧了；Christian原本计划去抚摸Elias胸口的手，在接收到Elias身体僵直的信号后，转而滑向了Elias的裤子。

“Chris……”

Elias匆匆忙忙地撤开自己的嘴唇，低下头去看着Christian的手，那只手的手腕正隔着布料撑在他仰天的阴茎上。Elias的神色很是慌张——夹杂着欲望的慌张，像是一颗不知该如何给自己定位的钟摆。这种慌张的模样让Christian有些来气——自己都豁出去了，也不知道这混蛋在这儿拘谨个什么劲儿。他带着些赌气性质地解开了Elias裤子的纽扣，拉链拉到一半，收回手去，两只胳膊交叉在胸前思考了一瞬，突然想通了和Elias做爱的办法。

“Elias，把裤子脱了。”

他说，双手依旧保持交叠的姿势，

“像你平时在画室里那样，利落一点。”

Elias在床上僵了一刻，接着站起来脱掉了裤子。

“……内裤。”

内裤也随着Elias的动作从Elias的下半身消失了。Christian夺过握在Elias手中的内裤扔到一旁，自己向后挪了挪，拽住Elias的胳膊让Elias单膝跪到床上，

“现在来吻我的脖子。我的耳朵后面是敏感带，你不可以……你可以吹气，舔一下，或者咬一咬……”

“这好像是什么饼干的广告……”

“……但你不可以拿牛奶泡它。公牛的牛奶只允许盛在避孕套里。”

Christian刚想骂他破坏气氛，脑筋一歪却来了这么一句。果不其然，反应过来这句话是什么意思的Elias脸有些红了。

朝Elias勾了勾手指，Christian紧接着用指尖戳了戳自己的锁骨上方。Elias像个同老师学习如何做实验的学生一样，听话地凑了上去；他的嘴唇贴上Christian的脖子，嘴唇很烫，胡子刮得Christian很痒。他吻着Christian的脖子，一路向上吻上Christian的耳朵；他的手撑在Christian的肩膀上，随着施力逐渐将Christian的身子压低，最终让两人都倒在了床上。Christian踢掉脚上的拖鞋，用两条腿夹正了Elias的位置，双手穿过Elias的衬衣，去抚摸Elias的后背。抚摸永远是比观察更好地了解一个人的肌肉走向的方式，Christian在摩挲着Elias的后背的时候意识到。这个男人的身体，刨去小肚子那一部分，着实美妙至极。

按照Christian所言，Elias开始咬他的耳朵，开始用舌尖划过他耳后的敏感带。过电的感觉让Christian禁不住别过了头；Elias因这细小的反应而停了下来。Christian鼓励地亲了亲Elias的锁骨，

“继续。这是我……舒服的表现。你可以用这种方式来……嗯，探索我的全身。把你看过的成人片里的动作都用上，Elias.”

影片总比自己口述来得更实际。Elias闻言，抬起头思考了一瞬，身子向下滑了滑，开始舔舐Christian的胸口。我TM没有胸——Christian想抗议，可Elias咬住了他的乳头。他感觉有什么东西在耳后炸开了；在此之前，并没有女人尝试过去咬他的胸口。他的后背向上拱了拱，一条腿竖了起来，下意识地夹紧了Elias的腰。他的浴巾散了开来，大腿内侧贴紧了Elias的皮肤。

从这个瞬间开始，Christian的紧张又回到了自己身上。Elias的嘴唇换了一边，空着的右手揉捏起了Christian空着的半边胸口，唾液留下的湿滑的触感缓解了Elias手指皮肤的粗糙。为什么自己的乳头会是敏感带——Christian想着，耳后持续炸裂这噼噼啪啪的小烟花，嗓子里散出低声的呻吟来。他在陌生的快感带来的眩晕中缓了一阵，低下头，看到了Elias的鸟窝顶端。

天啊，我在和Elias做爱。

他不知道自己为什么会在这时因为这个事实而产生感慨。他的手抚上Elias的脸颊，使Elias抬起了头；他看到那男人淡到几乎看不清的眉毛，他的拇指抚过Elias的眉骨，滑下Elias美好的鼻梁。这个男人身上的小市民气息不见了。在这个卧室中，这张床上，他的小公牛的仓惶感正逐渐消融在空气之中。

“我，我觉得你是喜欢这样的，Christian……”

他听到Elias结结巴巴地说。Christian的手背再次划过Elias的脸颊，

“继续。吻你想吻的地方，做一切你想做的事情。”

多么浪漫的一句台词啊，他想。可Christian却愣了愣，

“……我想进去。我已经硬得不行了，Christian.”

Christian想踹他一脚。离进去还早得很，他知道。他下面还紧得要死，现在让Elias进来，进不进得来是一码事，真要进来了，他和Elias总得死一个。可他能清晰地意识到Elias的勃起；他也知道Elias不撒谎，不夸张。于是他压下了踹Elias一脚的冲动，坐起来，右手伸向Elias红通通的阴茎，握住了那根曾经射在他脸上的勃起。他觉得这小东西很可恨，竟然敢射在自己脸上——他刚刚产生这样的念头，Elias突然低吟了一声，阴茎一阵抽搐，喷薄而出的精液射在了Christian的大腿上，最后几波势力溅微的液体像是被关掉了水闸的喷泉，留在了Christian的虎口处。

“你怎么又这么快……”

Christian低着头，有些目瞪口呆地，又一个第一次地，从如此之近的距离，像是观察一只小动物一样看着Elias刚刚射完的阴茎。他只是碰了一下而已，Elias就直接射出来了——他知道处男第一次做爱的时候，很多情况下第一发会很迅速，他没想到Elias能迅速到这种地步。

“我……因为你碰了我，Christian……”

Elias尝试着去解释，

“我没想到你真的会跟我做。我没想到我能得到你。”

做一次爱是否算得到自己暂且放到一边，Elias这种因期切而憋不住的样子实在是让Christian除了觉得Elias令自己怜爱之外找不到什么其他的感受。他离自己是处男的时代已经太久远了，第一次做爱带来的刺激感他早就忘干净了。Elias此刻的这副模样，简直让他回到了十几年前的青春期。

从床头抽了几张纸擦干净手和大腿，Christian上前吻了吻Elias，

“处——处男，”

他不知道自己这样的定义会不会伤害到Elias，

“第一次的时候总会很快。不要担心。而且我知道你马上就会再硬的。在你这方面我根本不担心。”

但他这句话终归是鼓励的含义。他笑了笑，使得Elias也跟着笑了起来；Elias是射了一次，造不出人的造人运动还要继续。让Elias在这个档口射一次，多少也能让他安心下来在之后的时间里把前戏做足——这种要先来一次的事情可从没在自己身上发生过。如果在这次做爱中，每一个第一次都给Christian颁发一个奖杯，他不知道之后这些奖杯能不能摆一墙。

Christian再次躺下，小腿将Elias勾回来，

“现在你想做什么？”

“成人片里，女人会给男人口交，男人会用手指去插——”

“我不是女人。我也没有那玩意儿。”

“那我应该——”

又到了鼓起勇气的时候。Christian分开双腿，一手费劲地掰开自己的臀瓣，一手指了指自己藏在臀瓣里的入口。Elias皱起了眉头。

“可这样你会很痛。”

“如果你仔细扩张的话，就不会痛。”

胡说八道。Christian自己也知道。但是Elias不知道。

“或者，”

他补充道，

“你可以一边进行前戏一边扩张——虽然扩张也是前戏的一种，但是没什么先后顺序可言——你得让我那里放松，才能容得下你进去。”

Elias的喉结动了动，点了点头。他膝盖向后滑了滑，弯下身去，双手握住了Christian的腰，低下头含住了Christian尚未完全进入状态的阴茎。

“Elia……上帝。”

Christian不知道自己猛地闭上眼的动作究竟是出于这种突如其来的刺激，还是因为这动作竟然毫无征兆地被Elias做了出来；Elias的手掌揉搓着他的卵袋，口腔只含住了一半他的阴茎，吸得很紧，使他的龟头严实地贴住了Elias运动着的舌头。方才还只在耳后产生作用的电流开始沿着Christian的脊椎向下传导，他完全可以意识到自己的阴茎正在Elias的口中不断涨大。他不知道Elias为何可以做得如此之好——这个该死的处男——Elias已经将Christian的阴茎全数含入了口中，上下活动了几次脑袋之后，Elias抬起头来，引导着Christian坐了起来。

Elias下了床，跪在了床边，手臂箍住Christian的腰，将Christian引到了床边，

“那样的姿势我会含得不太舒服——这样可以深一点。”

他说着，再次将Christian的阴茎含了进去。一连串的动作让Christian甚至失去了惊讶的功夫，腰部的酸麻感简直要让他坐不稳。一手撑住床沿，Christian的另一只手沿着Elias的耳廓滑过，当Elias将他几乎要吞进喉咙里去的瞬间，下意识地抓紧了Elias的头发。很久以来，他除了在安抚Elias的时候，从未尝试过触碰Elias的脑袋；他发现Elias的卷发很软，手指探进去的时候，能感受到Elias皮肤的热度。Elias很懂得什么叫交替性的刺激；刺激温和下来后，得到了让脑子冷静一些的机会的Christian忍不住伸手又摸了摸Elias的脸颊。

“……够了，Elias，”

他说，克制着自己停留在Elias嘴中的念想，将自己从Elias唇间抽了出来，

“我可没有你那么旺盛的精力，”

他用脚尖摩擦了一把Elias已经又开始变硬的阴茎，

“现在让我射了的话后面可就不好玩了。”

没错，还有后面。最初的怪异感已经全然消失了；不得不说，Elias这么一招给了他不小的期待感。

他拉着Elias回到床上，短暂地相拥了片刻，

“你为什么这么擅长这个？”

他问。Elias的脑袋被他固定在自己耳侧，那男人嘟哝到：

“我在看成人片的时候会有一些幻想……会幻想对方来怎么对待我。我只是把这些应用到了你身上而已。”

“应用得很好。给你奖励。”

Christian说着，亲了亲Elias的脸颊，

“那你为什么会不知道插到哪里？你肯定幻想过跟我……”

“我想过。我只想到能碰到你就足够我射了。你和我之间永远隔着玻璃墙。在画室里。”

“……不要说这么让人沮丧的事情。你现在能碰到了。想做点什么？”

“想射。”

“……我要把你扔下去了。”

Elias笑了起来。Elias笑了，笑出了声。在这场做爱中，Elias终于笑出了声。

“我想吻你。”

他说。

Christian侧过了脸。他看到Elias也侧过了脸来看着他；他们开始接吻。Elias学得很快，至少方才的口交给他带来的自信让他此刻主动了不少。Christian伸出手去，想要缓解一下扔在勃起状态的阴茎带来的紧迫感，手却被Elias移开放在了一旁，用自己的手替代了。他喜欢Elias掌心的感觉，可他知道还有些更重要的事情要做——他松开Elias的嘴唇，

“把你的手留下来做扩张。好好做，我保证不在你插进来之前射。”

他顿了顿，补充道，

“如果你喜欢听我一个男人呻吟的话，你可以多听一会儿。”

Elias抵在他卵袋附近的阴茎硬了一圈。那男人舔了舔嘴唇，接过Christian翻身从抽屉里拿出来的润滑剂，按照Christian的指示挤在手上，分开Christian的双腿，盘着腿坐好，将Christian的一条腿扶起来夹在自己肩膀上以便得到更清晰的视野，接着揉了揉Christian的穴口边缘，将食指送了进去。

Christian倒吸了一口气。异物感太过强烈，导致他缓了一阵才能让自己说出点什么来。

“……继续。想办法把它弄松……找一个点。找一个会让我舒服的点。刺激它……”

他有百分之八十的几率确信Elias会以为插进去就会给对方带来快感。Elias的手指开始在他的腔道里摩挲；他继续着他的教学，他需要说话来缓解这种不适，

“等一下你插进去的时候，也要去攻击那一点……这样的话我们都会很……操！”

正在说话途中的嘴让Christian没能把那个脏字憋回去。Elias已经找到了那一点，只是转瞬即逝的、轻微的摩擦便让Christian下身猛地一颤。他的手指攥住了Elias的胳膊，喘息着，

“……继续，就是那里。Elias……”

他喊着他的小公牛的名字，感受到Elias的手指开始抚摸他的敏感点，偶尔指甲产生的刮擦让他身体发抖。

“别忘了扩张……”

他说着，另一只手抓住了床单，放在床上的那条腿分得比原先又开了些。Elias暂时放弃了对于他的敏感点的攻击，手指开始在Christian的腔道中打圈；快感与不适感的交叠之中，Christian只能选择用手臂遮住了眼睛，可他管不住自己的嘴。他的喉结上下变化，呻吟与喘息阵阵，每当Elias的手指擦过他那一处，他的腰都要以一种迫不及待的姿态紧紧地蹦起来。

第一次，又一个第一次。此前让他感到不安的预想，一旦被Elias实施出来，竟然能够给他带来如此奇异的感受。他的身体已然开始出汗，鼠蹊部的汗液混杂上了润滑剂，湿漉漉地沾在他的下体上；Elias已经探进去了第二根手指，骨节在Christian的穴道中进出，摩擦产生的快感与刺激前列腺带来的感受同样让他耳朵与脸颊一起发烧。他无法想象等到Elias进来的时候会是什么样。或者他应该放弃想象，因一切他所想的事情都发生了，并且没有他想象的那么糟糕。

迎合着Elias的手指，Christian的身体又向下挪了挪，将自己的臀部抬得更高了些。扩张即将完成，Elias的阴茎也早已进入了完全态。做完下一步，他就完完全全和Elias做过爱了。他的使命就要完成了。

他觉得自己像个在河岸边看烟火的孩子，等待着烟花在空中炸开的那一瞬间。他撤下胳膊来，手指勾了勾，让Elias凑过来跟自己短暂地接了个吻，

“可以进去了，Elias.”

他说。他恢复了平躺的姿势，两条腿岔开，拿起旁边的枕头垫在了自己屁股下面。Elias咬住了嘴唇。

“……你确定不会很痛？”

“不会了。”

Christian说着，从床头抓起一个避孕套扔给了Elias. 痛不痛已经不重要了。他需要Elias进来，他需要完成他的使命。他已经等不及烟花绽放了。

Elias再一次抬起了他的腿，这一次，他将两条腿都架在了自己肩膀上。那男人扶住自己的阴茎，剩下的一只手探进Christian的穴口撑开一个入口，缓慢地将阴茎刺了进去。

Elias停在了那里没有动。空出来的那只手揪住了床单，人生第一次被穴道包裹了的阴茎带来的感觉显然让Elias有些失语。

“Christian……”

他低声喊出了身下的男人的名字，

“我很开心。”

真诚万分的感言让Christian哭笑不得，

“别停在这里，先生……你离开心还早得很。快点。”

他说着，用脚后跟压了压Elias的后背。不适感还是有的，这是客观存在的东西，他无力消解；充实感是新鲜的，这也是客观存在的东西，让他感到期待。

Elias沉了口气，两手握住Christian的腰，将Christian固定好，开始了自己的冲刺。头几次的动作扔在尝试的范围内，一旦Elias再次找到了Christian的敏感点、看到Chris一瞬间咬紧了嘴唇的时候，那男人就开始了对于锁定了的目标的攻击。

烟火大会拉开了序幕。粗壮的阴茎带来的与手指截然不同的炙热感让Christian不再能说得出一个完整的句子来，在性方面的学习能力总能给他惊喜的Elias这一次同样也没能让他顺从自己的预期。伴随着Elias渐进式的冲击，Christian只觉得自己的五脏六腑都被快感所包围，性爱的信号沿着他每一根神经弥漫在身体各处，他的腿夹紧了Elias的背，卡在他腿窝中的肩胛骨仿佛是他唯一的支撑。

他不记得自己到底叫了多少声；他说出来的操字大概够他泡一碗字母麦片。他用手去够自己孤单地树立着的阴茎，那手却再一次被Elias拿开了。拿开了他的手的Elias与他的手掌交叠，另一只手覆盖住了Christian的勃起，

“我现在……有手来做这个了，让我来……”

他说。Christian恨他还有能说出来话的功夫。

“我……啊，操……Elias，你真是……”

“我真是什么？”

Christian发现自己不能说话。他一说话，Elias便因为专心听讲而停了下来。

“没什么。雄壮万分可以吗？公牛先生，拜托……继续。”

他咬着牙说道。他恍惚间看到Elias笑了起来；他开始怀疑Elias停下来是否是出于故意。不，他的小公牛可不会这么欺负人。他的怀疑持续得很短暂，因Elias的再启让他又一次失去了思考的能力。前后一起的刺激比他此前任何一次做爱都要新鲜，加倍了的快感热浪阵阵，烟花正在他脑中以最大的规模凌乱地绽放。他的腿开始发软，滑下了Elias的肩膀，让他能够伸手勾住了Elias的脖子，将自己紧紧依附在了Elias的身上。

“好棒，”

他喘息着，咬着Elias的耳垂，

“你真是让人惊喜，公牛先生……啊、操……Elias，唔……”

他的胳膊更紧地圈住了Elias的背，

“再来一点，再快一点……我要射了，Elias……”

从下半身传来的讯号立刻就被他转换成了语言，高潮即将来临之际，他一口咬住了Elias的肩膀，他需要什么东西来发泄自己的力量，来遏制住自己的声音。Elias的身体因为疼痛而猛地一抽，随着Christian的高潮，Elias也射了出来，手指像是铁筑的关节一般握紧了Christian的手。他将自己抽出来，低下头去含住了Christian还未射完的阴茎，将最后几滴汁液悉数吸入了口中，以此完结了他人生中的第一次性爱。

Christian的身体软软地向后倒去。被单是湿的，他发现，而且很皱。在他抱住Elias的这段时间里，被单上的汗液已经有些发凉，当他躺下的瞬间，湿冷的触感舒适地按摩起了他的全身。

终于平定了自己的呼吸，Christian懒洋洋地用腿推了推Elias的身体，让Elias躺到了自己身边。他想和Elias接个吻。

他的使命完成了，他却完全忘掉了这码事。他已经很久没有做爱了，他已经忘了做爱会这么爽。关于他这一次是和男人做爱这件事，他暂时不想去计较。

他支起身子来，凑上去狠狠地吻了一把Elias，接着再次倒回了床上。他和Elias的身上全是汗，他停留在Elias身上的那只手告诉自己。他那个凶狠的吻让本已恍惚的Elias再次陷入了失语之中；前一分钟还处于攻击立场的男人，这会儿正怔怔地看着Christian，脸上的表情说不上是呆傻还是发笑。

“……你的第一次，”

Christian在小幅度的喘息中腾出功夫说道，

“感觉怎么样？”

“……感觉还想要。我是说，很棒，呃……因为很棒，所以还想要。”

Christian笑着翻过了身，让自己恢复了平躺的姿势。他和Elias的阴茎都处于休息状态，老老实实地缩在那里，非常地不配合Elias说出来的话。

“你得再等会儿了。这事情我决定的太突然，发生的也太突然。我得缓缓。”

“……要缓很久吗？”

Christian望了一眼窗帘后方透进来的阳光。他猜时间将临正午时分。

“十分钟。”

他想了想，回答道。


End file.
